Choices
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Choices are always difficult to make and a very difficult one is to choose between love for the Scarlet tribe or love for a Blue macaw, which is exactly what Alex the Scarlet macaw has to choose between. Sequel to "The Scarlet Side"!
1. StoryTime

**Hey guys! It's the sequel you guys have been waiting for! The sequel to "The Scarlet Side", Choices!**

 **Before we begin, some things to say…**

 **First off, of course you have to read "The Scarlet Side" first before this, also read "A Christmas Date" and "Confession", in order to have a clearer picture of what will happen in this story! If you read all three, great! You are all set!**

 **Second of all, I would like to welcome some new family members into this archive, if you have not already, please say welcome to greendogtheater and Masterpiece Stories!**

 **Third, I would also like to welcome back a fellow FFN sister, Florafionpetals!**

 **Now that we got all of that out of the way, let's begin!**

* * *

Chapter 1: StoryTime

* * *

As the sun was setting in the Amazon rainforest, the sky becoming a darker orange with every passing minute, a lone male Scarlet macaw was happily flying back home after a visit to his Blue macaw brother. As the macaw flew on, everyone was preparing to turn in for the night and sleep, families enjoying their dinner, mothers tucking in very little ones that needed an early sleep, and couples enjoying the sunset together on branches of trees.

As the Scarlet macaw flew on, he soon spotted his hollow, a hollow that was directly on the border of the Blue and Scarlet macaw tribes. As he flew in, he smiled as he saw his mate, a female Blue macaw waiting for him.

"Oh Alex, you finally came home." The Blue macaw smiled and came up to give Alex a big hug, Alex returning it and giving a kiss on the cheek.

"Well I can't leave you alone all day, I missed you Lily." Alex said as he continued hugging.

"Me too." Lily returned.

"Where are the kids?" Alex asked, wondering where his chicks were.

"Kids, now!" Lily shouted, Alex completely confused.

As soon as Lily shouted that out, Alex felt two small chicks land down on his back and try to tackle him down to the ground. They were his kids, Cadence and Eddie, both hybrid Blue and Scarlet chicks and they were laughing as they grabbed onto their father.

"Got you daddy!" Cadence laughed as she held on.

"You kids!" Alex shouted back happily.

Alex eventually managed to grab hold of them both and kept the two in his huge wings. The three then wrestled around playfully until Lily decided to break it up.

"Okay, okay, easy you three." Lily softly requested of her family. "Let's eat."

And after father and chicks settled down, they sat around and enjoyed some fruits and nuts. The family having a nice conversation of what they all did today and shared laughs and faces of embarrassment as well. They had a happy meal and when they were all done and Alex and Lily cleaned up as well as Lily wiping Cadence and Eddie's beaks with her motherly saliva, the night sky really started to kick in as the first glimpses of the moon could be seen.

As Alex and Lily prepared for sleep, Cadence and Eddie really didn't want to sleep yet, they wanted to stay up a little late and not sleep.

"Daddy, can we have a story before we go to bed?" Eddie asked Alex, with puppy dog eyes on his face, Cadence joining in.

"Nice try kids, you know that is not going to work, right?"

"Please daddy." Cadence pleaded, really trying to show sad eyes.

"Sorry sweetie, it's bedtime." Alex kept his firm.

Lily could see that her kids really wanted Alex to tell a story to them before they slept and well unlike Alex, she wanted her kids to be happy and her motherly instincts cut in. She walked up besides Alex and put a wing around him, while softly whispering in his ear.

"Come on Alex, don't be so mean, they are your kids, just tell them a story and we will put them to bed right after." Lily whispered to Alex to convince him.

"Fine, you kids win." Alex said to his chicks in defeat.

"Yay!" Both Cadence and Eddie shouted happily.

The family went to the main area of the hollow and Cadence sat on Alex's lap while Eddie sat on Lily's lap. After they all got comfortable, Alex asked what they wanted to hear.

"So what story do you kids want?" Alex asked.

"Can you tell us how you and mom got us?" Cadence asked while looking up at her father's face.

Alex had an unsure look as he thought about all the events of the past. It was tragic, sad, and heartbreaking, but also had its happy and romantic moments. He was not sure if it was good for his kids to hear.

"I don't know sweetie, it's a rather long story and I'm not sure your brother and you are old enough to hear it yet." Alex worried.

"Please daddy." Cadence pleaded with her eyes again.

Alex looked at Lily and she nodded her head to say it's okay to tell it. Alex sighed as he closed his eyes briefly, mentally preparing himself to tell the story of how he and Lily got together and had the chicks.

"Okay you two, I will tell it." Alex finally said, with excited faces from Cadence and Eddie.

"It all started a couple of years ago, when your mother and I have yet to be officially together forever…"

* * *

 **And there we go guys!**

 **Sorry it is very short, but are you excited now?**

 **Also two more quick things to say.**

 **I have to rate this story, "T", for some reasons later on in the story, you will eventually see why.**

 **And also, again, Lily belongs to Skyler the Elf Owl, but Alex and his two hybrid chicks, Cadence and Eddie are mine.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	2. The Mismatched Pair

**Hey guys! Ready for the second chapter!**

 **Before we begin, I would like to thank nightfly123 for taking my story on Blu's parents, hopefully now, everyone will stop bothering me about it!**

 **Other than that, let's continue!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Mismatched Pair

* * *

 **About a couple of years ago…**

It was just another typical, peaceful morning in the Amazon rainforest. Every animal was waking up to start another day as they usually do. Some were washing themselves in streams and waterfalls, while others were eating fruits and nuts to get some energy into their bodies for the day.

Just outside the territories of the Blue and Scarlet macaw tribes, a lone Scarlet macaw was just waking up in an empty hollow. He stretched his wings and yawned heavily as he got up and looked besides him, expecting to see his girlfriend sleeping peacefully besides him.

"Hey, where's Lily. I wanted to wake her up with a kiss." He said sadly as he looked down at the empty spot. "Maybe she is washing herself at the waterfall." He thought and walked out of the hollow and took flight to a nearby waterfall.

Lily was indeed cleaning herself in a small pond, where a small waterfall filled it. She was a female Blue macaw, not a Scarlet as one would expect another Scarlet to pair with. However this was a rather odd, but loving relationship between two different species of birds.

"Man, this water feels so good." Lily said softly as she washed some dirt sticking to her belly, enjoying the coolness of the water.

The Scarlet macaw soon enough found her bathing, but stopped when he saw her and hid behind some foliage.

"Man, she is so much more beautiful in there." The Scarlet macaw said dreamily and was so lost by his girlfriend's beauty that he did not realize he stepped on a twig.

The twig broke with so much noise under the Scarlet's talons that Lily heard it and turned towards the direction that the Scarlet was hiding in.

"Alex? Is that you?" Lily called out. "Come out." She said sternly.

Alex the Scarlet macaw knew he was busted and walked out slowly while sighing and came into the water to stand in front of Lily.

"So Alex, you were spying on me?" Lily asked, Alex saying nothing. "Well it's time for some punishment, close your eyes." Lily ordered, Alex obeying his girlfriend.

Lily put her wing in the water and splashed some water on Alex's face, the coldness hitting him hard and the force nearby knocking him over.

"AH!" Alex shouted. "Did you really have to do that?" Alex replied annoyed.

"What? It's funny." Lily giggled as she looked at Alex's expression and his now wet body.

"Oh you are going to get it!" Alex shouted and tackled Lily.

The two were laying down in the water, playfully wrestling around while laughing and having a good time. They eventually stopped to breath and get some much needed oxygen as they both laid down next to each other in the water.

"Man that was a lot of fun." Alex remarked as he smiled and turned his head to look at Lily.

"You could say that again." Lily chuckled as she looked at Alex. "I love you."

"Love you too." Alex replied and went froward to place a loving kiss on Lily's beak.

Lily returned it and both of them put their wings on each other as they enjoyed the nice feeling. However, they both soon heard some voices nearby and Lily broke the kiss to ask Alex if he heard the voices.

"Alex, you heard that?" Lily asked.

"Yes, who is that?" Alex wondered too.

Suddenly out of the trees, a patrol of Blue macaws were flying past, coming closer and closer to Alex and Lily. They were talking along themselves so they were not paying close attention to the mixed pair below.

"We better hide!" Alex shouted quietly.

"Quick, into the waterfall!" Lily replied just as quiet and the two ran quickly into the waterfall, hiding themselves in the wall of water.

The two took slow and deep breaths as both were hoping they were not spotted by the patrol. They watched as the Blue macaws went flying past, luckily they did not spot the two and just continued on with their patrol like nothing happened. Both Alex and Lily breathed a sigh of relief when the patrol was out of sight.

"That was too close." Lily commented as she felt her heartbeat go down from going up so high.

"Yeah, thankfully we didn't get caught." Alex added as he also let his heart relax.

Along all the macaw tribes in the Amazon, there was one important rule that everyone had to follow. Macaws cannot have a mate of another Macaw species, they can have unofficial relationships between two different species of Macaws, but they cannot be official mates for life. And every macaw leader agrees to it and makes sure their tribe members follow it.

However the relationship between Alex and Lily was special. It all started when they shared that special kiss under the mistletoe and their feelings towards each other have been growing ever since and finally they became an official couple when Alex finally revealed how he felt on Valentine's Day to Lily and they shared a much more passionate kiss together.

However they were both scared because the universal law between all macaw tribes. They had to keep their relationship a secret and stayed away from both tribes when together to avoid everyone. They did tell their few trustworthy friends about it to relieve some pressure off of them, but they have yet to reveal it to everyone. They both decided they loved each other very much and were perfect for each other and nothing was going to separate the two apart.

"We should get back to our tribes Alex." Lily said to Alex, with a sad face on.

"Yeah, I guess you are right." Alex agreed as both stepped out of the water and shook themselves dry.

After they felt all dried up and helped flattered their feathers back to their original places, the two came together in a loving hug, feeling each other's warm bodies for comfort.

"I'm going to miss you today." Lily started crying as she held onto Alex tightly.

"Me too." Alex replied as he hugged back just as tightly, not wanting to let go.

The two broke the hug and looked into each other's eyes before sharing one last kiss of the day, enjoying it while it lasted.

"I love you and that will never change." Alex said as he wiped Lily's face with his wings.

"I know, I love you too." Lily replied, trying her hardest to stop crying.

After some more comforting and hugging, the two finally flew off back to their respective tribes with heavy hearts. Alex felt his heat go cold as he flew on back to the Scarlet tribe, where another day, without Lily, would start for him.

* * *

 **And there we go guys!**

 **See you can never separate true love!**

 **And don't worry! We will see the original movie characters soon!**


	3. Alex's Day

**Well guys, I would like to thank everyone who submitted a question to be answered in my new thing!**

 **It will come out tomorrow and I hope this new experience works out great!**

 **Let's continue with the story now!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Alex's Day

* * *

Alex finally made it back to his hollow, back in the Scarlet tribe, just in time to see his mom and older sister Liz off for tribe duties of the day. He was happy to see his mother kissing his little sister Lisa on the head and giving her a hug. His mother sure did change a lot since the defeat of the loggers and that made Alex smile.

"Oh son, where were you?" Maria asked, with a worried look. "You didn't come home last night."

"Oh well, I decided to stay overnight with Blu and his family, I hope you don't mind." Alex replied hastily, sweat starting to run.

Luckily Maria didn't notice it and did not question him further.

"Well, you have a good day son, me and your sister have a tribe to take care of." Maria informed Alex before flying off.

Liz looked at Alex with suspicion, Alex gulping in some breaths.

"You sure you were with your blue brother last night?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, I was." Alex answered determinedly. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure." Liz finished before flying off to join her mother.

Alex sighed in relief as Lisa came running up and giving her big brother a hug. Alex returned it and found some much needed comfort from his little sis.

"So, you and Lily got caught yet?" Lisa asked.

"We almost did, there was a patrol of blue macaws and we had to hide inside a waterfall." Alex replied.

If there was one Scarlet macaw Alex trusted to keep his relationship a secret, it was his little sis, Lisa. Alex could always relay on her because she never broke a promise when keeping it, she always was very faithful and proved that when she was the only one that went with Alex to fight the loggers before the rest of the Scarlet tribe came.

"So, since you have no school today, why don't we just have a fly around, enjoy the beautiful day?" Alex asked Lisa.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Lisa smiled and the two flew out to enjoy the day.

As they were flying throughout the tribe, other Scarlet macaws, who were enjoying talking to their friends or parents teaching their chicks about the nature surrounding them, waved at Alex and Lisa as they flew past. Alex was a very popular bird as well he was instrumental in bringing the Blue and Scarlet macaw tribes together.

As Alex and Lisa waved back, they suddenly saw a commotion on a branch of a tree between a couple apparently. They were shouting at each other about something and they had angry faces on. Staring at them from a hollow entrance were three little Scarlet chicks, looking scared as they looked at the couple.

"What's going on here?" Alex wondered as he flew down and landed with Lisa in front of the arguing couple. "Excuse me, what is going on, if I many ask?" Alex asked the two adults.

"Oh, you're that son of the leader." The male spoke. "We are fighting, because someone forgot about our anniversary!" The male turned sternly to his mate.

"Me!" The female yelled back. "You were the one who went out all night with your friends! It's like I don't matter anymore!"

Alex knew he had to defuse the situation and looked beyond the fighting couple to see their chicks, younger than Lisa by the looks of it, shaking in fear and on the verge of crying.

"Lisa, can you go to these chicks and calm them down." Alex asked her.

"Sure, big brother." Lisa replied happily and walked to the hollow entrance and beckoned for the chicks to go inside so they don't have to see this.

"Okay, you two, why all the fighting?" What's the point of all of it?" Alex asked the two.

"He always leaves me alone at home to take care of the chicks while he stays up all day and night with his friends." The female complained.

"Well, you never greet me when I come home, is a "How was your day?" that hard to say!" The male replied, angry.

"Well because I'm too tired from handling three chicks all by myself, I lose sleep because of that!" The female shouted out.

"You're too tired!" The male returned. "What about me? You have no idea how exhausting it is to have so many friends!"

While they continued on, Alex thought about their situation and finally came up with something to relieve the pressure going on.

"Well, you both have good points, but think of your chicks. You are frightening them, do you think they like seeing you two fight with each other?" Alex scolded the two, to which they hung their heads low.

"Sir, you have a very good social life, which is good, but that should not be all your life and your family matters much more than your friends. Start spending more time with your children and wife, your chicks need their father just as much as their mother." Alex addressed the male and turned his head to the female.

"And ma'am, I understand that you are upset because he goes out all the time, but it is important to have friends, and you should understand him, you are a good mother, but not a good mate." Alex finished saying to the female.

"He's right." The male said in a low tone. "I should be a better husband and father."

"And I should be more understanding." The female added.

"How about you go and assure your chicks." Alex told the two and the three walked into the hollow, where the three chicks had tear-stained faces.

"Kids, lets have a talk." The male spoke to the three.

The three came in front of their parents with sad faces on as the male spoke.

"Look, we are both sorry to have to put you kids through this and your mother and I now realize we should get along."

"That's right, your father and I are going to make an effort for you little ones." The female agreed.

The three chicks must have brightened up because two of them ran into their father's wings and the other one into the mother's wings. The father and mother hugged back in surprise, but soon enjoyed it.

"Tell your kids what." The male finally said in a happy tone. "Why don't we all have fun down at a pond today, just us."

"Yay!" The three chicks shouted out happily in unison.

Seeing this happy moment made Alex start tearing up, Lisa, seeing this, put her tiny wing around Alex. Alex looked down and smiled at his little sis.

"Well, I think you all are good now, bye." Alex said to them.

"Wait!" The female shouted just as Alex was about to take off with Lisa. "What's your name?"

"My name is Alex." Alex replied and smiled.

"Well thank you Alex, I certainly am going to try to be a better bird now." The male joined in and wrapped a wing around his mate.

"Happy to hear it, see ya!" And Alex flew off.

As Alex flew off he looked back to see the family fly off together to have a day to themselves. Alex sighed as he imagined the future with Lily, flying through the forest with their chicks, all of them smiling. Alex told himself that if he ever became official mates with Lily, he would make his family number one in his life. He wanted to be a good father to his kids and show Lily that he was really worth it to be her mate.

As the day dragged on with Alex not having the one he loves, he thought about how Lily was holding up without him. And as the sun disappeared from the horizon and the moon replaced the orange disk in the sky, Alex found himself leaning against the trunk of the tree that his hollow was in on a branch, thinking about Lily.

He wanted so much to be her mate, he wanted to share his life with her without fear of everyone judging them and to not hide it from everyone. He wanted her, nothing else could make his life so complete. As Alex looked up at the moon, he sighed and said one final thing before going back to his hollow to sleep.

"I love you, Lily, I always will."

* * *

 **Well guys, looks like Alex sure wants Lily to be his mate.**

 **Next time, we get to see Lily's side of the day!**


	4. Lily's Day

**Okay guys, sorry for the delay, school work really keeps me busy and also sick as well…**

 **But here with the next chapter and as noted before, this is what Lily goes through during the day shortly after the second chapter.**

 **Also, I been listening to this new song and I'm going to use it in here very soon!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Lily's Day

* * *

While Alex went back to the Scarlet tribe, Lily was flying back to the Blue macaw tribe. She, like Alex, felt her heart go cold at not being with him, she could actually feel her heart cracking as some tears came out. If only she could be with him all her life, then she would no longer cry and feel sad.

"Why is being with him so hard?" Lily thought out loud as she spotted her hollow and flew inside.

As she stood for a moment, she could imagine that laying down in front of her was Alex and her, cuddling and keeping each other warm. She sighed as Lily, herself, laid down and looked up at the ceiling of the hollow, thinking how wonderful it would be if Alex was next to her, holding her with care and tenderness.

"Oh Alex, if only you would come right now and comfort me." Lily said sadly as a single tear came from her eye and went down her cheek.

As Lily was resting and thinking about Alex, a familiar light blue female blue macaw came into Lily's hollow.

"Hey Lily!" The female shouted, Lily snapping free of her thoughts and jumped up in fright.

"Jewel! You trying to give me a heart attack!" Lily shouted as she looked angrily at a laughing Jewel.

"Oh come on, it was funny." Jewel chuckled.

"For you maybe." Lily replied sternly.

Jewel then got serious as she changed her facial expression.

"So, thinking about Alex again?" Jewel asked honestly.

Lily sighed and admitted it.

"Yeah, I have." Lily replied sadly as Jewel gave her a hug.

Like Alex trusting Lisa to keep his relationship a secret, Lily trusted Jewel to keep it a secret as well. Even thought she was the mate to the tribe leader, Blu, Jewel always keeps her promises she makes with her friends and never betrays them. However this one case was very risky since Blu was the tribe leader and keeping that secret made Jewel at risk with arguing with Blu. Jewel, knowing the risks, still did it for the two lovebirds, since she wanted them to be happy together.

Lily was crying quietly as Jewel comforted her and patted her back.

"Why is it so difficult to love someone of a different colored macaw?" Lily yelled out, almost sounding a bit angry.

"It's okay Lily, I still think you two should be together forever, you know I will never change my mind on you two. Just be patient." Jewel softly told Lily.

"Thanks Jewel." Lily finally stopped crying and Jewel helped wipe the tears away.

"So, why don't we spend the day together, take your mind somewhere else for awhile." Jewel tried cheering up Lily.

"Sure, I guess I should relax." Lily replied and the two went out to go to the clay banks and have some clay treatment for their looks.

However as they were flying to their destination, Lily couldn't help but sill think about Alex and sighed as the clay banks came into view. The two settled down and Jewel saw her aunt Mimi, as she usually relaxes here too to work on her looks as well.

"Hey aunt Mimi!" Jewel called to her.

"My little wildflower!" Mimi shouted back happily. "You here for some nice treatment?"

"Yeah, I brought Lily with me too, she needs it." Jewel said as Lily stood, looking down while standing next to Jewel.

"Well the future will change." Mimi replied, in a more serious tone, also knowing about the secret relationship of Alex and Lily.

"Well me and Lily are going to relax now, see you later auntie." Jewel finished the chat with her aunt.

"See you later, my little wildflower." Mimi finished before going to enjoy her own clay treatment.

"Okay Lily, lets go relax." Jewel said to her and both flew to their own private spot on the clay banks and put some clay on their bodies before putting some over their eyes and laying down, the sun shining over them.

As they were resting, enjoying the warmth of the sun, Lily could feel her head clear up a little and finally she felt relieved from her overthinking. Lily actually smiled a little as she spoke to Jewel.

"Hey Jewel." Lily said softly.

"Yeah." Jewel replied, wondering what Lily will say.

"Thanks for this, I really needed it." Lily smiled.

"Hey it's what friends are for, don't mention it." Jewel replied as she breathed in and out in a relaxing mood.

As soon as they felt they had enough of laying down and treating their feathers, they got up and washed off the clay before going to fill up their bellies with some nuts and fruit. As the two females got to a branch with some food, they started eating and chatting along themselves. Lily, by now, was completely relaxed, letting her mind off the topic of her secret relationship, until she spotted something.

There was another pair of blue macaws sitting on another branch, except that one was a male. Lily watched as the two laughed with each other while eating and having fun. Lily didn't want to, but she couldn't help it, she started to imagine her and Alex as that couple. She was so lost that she didn't hear Jewel talking to her.

"Lily? Earth to Lily!" Jewel shouted while waving her wing in front of her.

"What?" Lily replied, snapping free of her trance.

"What are you looking at?" Jewel asked.

"Nothing, lets just go back to eating." Lily returned hastily and continued eating a half eaten brazil nut.

Jewel looked to see the couple nearby and sighed. She knew what Lily was looking at, but she decided to not push her any further and continued eating herself. She felt extremely bad for Lily, she couldn't enjoy having someone in her life openly.

As the day wore on, Lily still showed signs of missing Alex and when the sky started going orange, signaling evening time, the two flew back to Lily's hollow to end their day together. As Jewel landed down along with Lily, she was a bit worried for the depressed female.

"Hey Lily, are you going to be alright alone during the night?" Jewel asked, in a caring tone.

"I'll be alright, trust me, I can handle myself." Lily replied.

"You sure?" Jewel continued, still not fully believing her. "You know you can stay with me and Blu if you want."

"I'll be fine Jewel, thanks anyway." Lily returned, not wanting to bother Jewel while she slept.

"Okay, goodnight." Jewel said and then she and Lily hugged. "Things will change." She said to comfort Lily.

"I hope so." Lily added.

After the two finished hugging, Jewel left for her hollow and Lily went inside her's to lay down and sleep. However she couldn't really sleep, not without Alex's warm body to help her rest and her head on his cheat, listening to the beating of his heart, as well as a kiss on her forehead from his beak. She simply didn't have that now, all she had was herself and her imagination.

As Lily was laying down on the hollow floor, she tried to imagine that Alex was right next to her, holding her and comforting her with a smile on his beak, as he said, "I love you." However all there was next to her was an empty space and Lily felt tears going up in her, she tried to hold them back, mostly succeeding, but a few still fought their way out of her and she felt them run down her face. Lily said one final thing of the day before she tried to close her eyes.

"Oh Alex, if only you are here now with me."

* * *

 **Well guys, now that we seen how both Alex and Lily feel about each other, how will they go on their lives?**

 **You have to wait to find out!**


	5. Awkwardness

**Alright guys! Ready for the next chapter!**

 **Pretty much nothing to say… Other than I can't wait to use my new favorite song soon!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Awkwardness

* * *

As Alex and Lily both woke up to another day, they both sighed as they placed a wing on the empty space next to them, thinking how great it would be to wake up right next to each other rather than a whole tribe distance apart. It was just going to be another mundane day for both and well they each wanted to do something that will take their mind off from their current thinking.

Alex spent his morning eating breakfast with his family and preening his feathers, hurrying up to get his day started already. While eating a mango, his mother giggled at him.

"Son, slow down, it's not like the day is ending already." Maria consulted her son.

"Sorry mom, I'm just too on edge maybe." Alex replied hastily while swallowing some pieces of a mango is his beak.

Liz was ever so curious about her younger brother and thought that he was hiding something deep down that he kept to himself. She made up her mind to follow him today from a distance.

As Alex finally finished eating and preened his feathers quickly, he called for his little sis.

"Hey Lisa, you want to go with me to see Blu and the others?" Alex asked.

"Of course brother!" Lisa shouted happily. "Let's go."

As the two siblings flew off towards the Blue macaw tribe, Liz waited until they were a safe distance away before also flying out and following them.

Little did Alex know, but his loved one would also be going to the same place. Lily decided to spend another day with Jewel and was currently at Jewel's hollow, the two females having a nice chat. However today, Blu decided to spend today resting at home and well that would not be ideal for both Alex and Lily to be together with Blu right next to them. This was indeed going to be extremely awkward.

Alex soon enough got to Blu and his family's hollow with Lisa next to him and as he peeked in, he got the shock of his life, seeing Lily, he was at a loss of words. Blu spotted his Scarlet brother and called to him.

"Hey Alex, what are you doing here?" Blu asked with a smile. "Alex?" Blu continued, seeing his brother with a still face.

Lily was also staring at Alex and had that "oh no" face on. She couldn't stay in the same hollow with him while others were around, it was like torture. Both of them couldn't say a word until Jewel broke the silence.

"Alex, I see you brought Lisa with you, kids, how about you and Lisa go to your grandaunt Mimi." Jewel told Bia, Carla, and Tiago.

"Sure mom." Carla replied and she, along with Bia and Tiago flew out, with Lisa too to Mimi.

"Alex, why don't you join us?" Jewel asked Alex.

"Sure, why not, that's why I came here anyway, to see you guys." Alex said back with a hint of nervousness as he sat down, next to Lily.

The adults continued chatting along themselves while relaxing. Well Alex and Lily were certainly not relaxed. They wanted to just lock their beaks together and let their tongues touch each other for a long time, they wanted so much to feel each other's warmth. They found it so hard to restrain themselves from revealing their secret with such an affectionate act in front of the Blue macaw leader.

Soon enough, while they were chatting, a growling noise could be heard and Jewel looked around to see what it was.

"Did you guys hear that?" Jewel asked.

"No." Both Alex and Lily replied at the same time and blushed when they realized how in sync they were.

Again the noise could be heard and Jewel looked at Blu.

"Blu, I think that was your stomach." Jewel told him. "You're hungry aren't you?"

"No, I'm not." Blu replied hastily and his stomach made more noise.

"You are hungry, don't lie." Jewel said, a glare in her eyes.

"I guess I'm hungry too." Alex added. "I'll go get some nuts for us." Alex wanting a moment to breath properly.

"Nonsense Alex, you are the guest, me and Jewel should get it." Blu told him while getting up.

"Blu, maybe you should let Alex do it, it's your day to rest anyway." Jewel said, getting at what Alex really wanted to do. "Lily, why don't you go with him, so he knows where to get the nuts."

"Okay, that sounds like a good plan, let's go Alex." Lily told him and both flew off to some nut trees.

"You guys are acting weird today, any reason why?" Blu asked, scratching his head with a wing.

"No reason, we just think you work hard, so you should relax those muscles." Jewel replied, as innocently as possible.

"Well okay than." Blu returned, confused at everyone's behavior today.

Alex and Lily flew together to a nearby tree full of brazil nuts, but they were there for more than just getting some nuts. As they landed down on a branch, they both looked around for anyone who might be looking in their direction and when they saw no one, they decided it was clear.

"See anyone?" Alex asked Lily.

"No, you?" Lily replied.

"No one." And Alex came face to face with his loved one.

The two then simply just locked their beaks together and let their tongues dance around each other, enjoying the feeling that they longed for while in Blu and Jewel's hollow. Alex wrapped his wings around her, pulling her closer and letting her feel his body warmth touch her feathers. The two stayed that way for awhile before they needed to break their firm beak grip on each other for need of oxygen. As they separated and panted to catch their breaths, Lily put her head into Alex's chest, smiling, but also in sorrow as well.

"Oh Alex, why does it have to be this way." Lily cried as tears started falling and going on Alex's red feathers.

"Hey, it's okay, just be happy we can enjoy this rare moment. Please, I'm going to start crying seeing you cry." Alex replied as he patted her back with his wing, making calming sounds. "I promised you that I will always love you no matter what and I intend to keep that promise."

"Thanks Alex, I'm so lucky to have someone like you who loves me this much." Lily said as Alex helped her wipe away the tears.

"Let's hurry up and get some nuts, Blu probably is getting worried about us by now." Alex told Lily. "We will get there eventually, my angel." And the two then grabbed some nuts off the branches of the tree and hurried back to Blu and Jewel's hollow.

As both of them were enjoying their lovely moment together, they did not know that a female Scarlet macaw was watching the whole thing play out.

"Wow, I never thought he could love someone that much." Liz said slowly in surprise as she had just witnessed the whole thing.

Liz was heavily indoctrinated in the idea that there can be no such thing as a mixed couple of macaws having chicks. After all, she was the Scarlet macaw leader's right wing lady, being taught from birth only to love someone of the same colored feathers. However after witnessing how much Alex loved this blue macaw, it made her really think if it is possible for two different species of macaws to be together. In fact, Liz had her own little secret she had been keeping…

* * *

 **And there we go guys! Not only Alex… But Liz has a secret!**


	6. Don't Runaway

**Okay guys, let's move on to the next chapter!**

 **And here I am going to do something different with this musical chapter. Rather than the characters singing, instead they are just going to do the actions associated with the song, and imagine the song sang by the actual band.**

 **This is something entirely new for me, but I like to try new and different things every once in awhile to liven things up, so if it's bad and does not make any sense, than sorry in advance!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Don't Runaway

* * *

As Alex and Lily both woke up the next day, refreshed, but also deeply sad inside, they processed to do their normal morning routine as always as they thought about each other. It was extremely painful for them as they cried inside, doing their best to suppress any actual tears. They were determined to never let each other be separated by anything that can break them apart. However they both knew the amount of heartaches they would cause if their secret ever got out.

 _You and me are hell-bent on heartbreak_

 _No matter what ya say_

 _Won't let you run away_

 _Don't act like loving me is such a bad thing_

 _No matter what ya say_

 _Won't let you run away_

They wished so much that they could have a loving relationship openly right now, but both of them knew it was impossible for now. They wanted to be in each other wings forever. They both knew they loved each other very much, but it had to stay trapped from nearly everyone, only the few they trusted knew.

 _Let's get this right, don't take it slow_

 _Let's not pretend we've never met before_

 _Cause baby this love is something we both know_

 _But it's been trapped in a cage like an animal_

As Alex started his day, in his tribe, just wandering around with Lisa besides him, he imagined what it would be like with Lily with him in his tribe. Everywhere he saw a female chatting happily with her mate or boyfriend, he could imagine Lily and him sharing some laughs. He really wanted to just dive into having an open relationship and hold Lily's wing and never let go of it.

 _And now we're dancing under streetlights_

 _Drunk on twilight_

 _You say yours when I'm calling you mine_

 _See your name in the sidewalk cracks_

 _Wanna be anywhere you're at_

 _All I ever really need is you_

 _And this time we're gonna see this through_

 _So if we ever lose our way again_

 _Take my hand we'll make it back_

Alex knew the consequences and he didn't wish to hurt so many that he loved, his brother and his family and his real family. He didn't want Lily to see him however as a hindrance, he wanted her to love him as much as he did to her. No matter what Lily said to him, he would hold on to her as long as he could.

 _You and me are hell-bent on heartbreak_

 _No matter what ya say_

 _Won't let you run away_

 _Don't act like loving me is such a bad thing_

 _No matter what ya say_

 _Won't let you run away_

As Lily started her day, flying around and sighing as she thought of Alex, she kept on telling herself that Alex was right, everything will be fine in the future and they would be together. She thought of all the moments they shared together from the day they both shared that kiss under the mistletoe.

 _I told myself it would be alright_

 _But you lurk in the shadows deep inside my mind_

 _I couldn't escape all the memories_

 _Stuck in my head like pretty melodies_

Just like Alex, she imagined what being with Alex in her tribe would look like and just like him, she imagined every couple she saw as them, sharing some new memories together. She wanted so much for Alex to hold her and feel warm under his red feathers while she smiled at the comfort he provided.

 _Now we're dancing under streetlights_

 _Drunk on twilight_

 _You say yours when I'm calling you mine_

 _See your name in the sidewalk cracks_

 _Wanna be anywhere you're at_

 _All I ever really need is you_

 _This time we're gonna see this through_

 _So if we ever lose our way again_

 _Take my hand we'll make it back_

As the day wore on, both of them were rethinking about their future, how things could change so that both of them were happy being together and no one would judge them because of how different they looked, only their love towards each other mattered and neither of them wanted the other to go away and disappear.

 _You and me are hell-bent on heartbreak_

 _No matter what ya say_

 _Won't let you run away_

 _Don't act like loving me is such a bad thing_

 _No matter what ya say_

 _Won't let you run away_

 _Won't let you run away_

They thought about their past, how successful they were and how happy they were back than, being together and not having to worry so much about what others thought. They remembered when they were alone and they could fully show their love to each other through kisses and hugs, they wanted to show just as much affection as when they first kissed beak to beak.

 _Used to be just me and you_

 _Acting like we couldn't lose_

 _Let's do the things we used to do_

 _If you're the fire, I'm the fuel_

 _Just like when our love was new_

As the day ended for both of them, flying back to their hollows, they made up their minds that no matter what, they would always stay together even if it meant that in the end all they had was each other. They would never let go no matter how hard something or someone tried to pull them apart.

 _You and me are hell-bent on heartbreak_

 _No matter what ya say_

 _Won't let you run away_

 _Don't act like loving me is such a bad thing_

 _No matter what ya say_

 _Won't let you run away_

 _Won't let you run away_

 _Won't let you run away_

 _Won't let you run away_

 _Won't let you run away_

As the moon and stars filled the clear Amazon night, both Alex and Lily were standing on the edge of their hollows, looking towards the direction of each other as they both sighed. Even thought they couldn't see each other, they knew the other was out there and thinking about the other. They wanted so much to be able to keep this relationship going, even if it might they had to leave all the rest of their loved ones in the end and break their hearts. Their love was so strong that both were willing to face all the challenges they would encounter in front of everyone.

Before Alex came back inside his hollow to sleep for the night, he sighed one last time before saying,

"Goodnight Lily, I love you."

And Alex went to lay down and rest his head from the day's thinking, while Lily also said goodnight.

"Goodnight Alex, I love you."

And she also went to sleep for the night, to rest up for the next day.

And so, now both were determined to stay together, nothing was going to stop them from being apart. They were really on the road that they can't escape from and sure enough, so many heartaches were to come, not only for everyone else, but for Alex and Lily themselves…

* * *

 **Well guys, I guess this could have gone better, but could be worse, I don't know…**

 **Let me know what you guys think!**

 **The song, by the way, is "Runaway" by Against the Current. I highly suggest you listen to it, it is a really good song!**


	7. Second Thoughts

**Hey guys, first update from me over Spring break!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, which was a musical chapter from me!**

 **And now lets move on to the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Second Thoughts

* * *

Alex woke up the next day, not feeling so well. He had some bad nightmares, so bad, that when he woke up, he was sweating all over and he found himself out of breath as he panted heavily. He dreamt about what would happen if he did become Lily's official mate, the negatives heavily outweighed the one positive that could come out of him having chicks with Lily.

He imagined, last night, that every macaw declared that he should be banished from his home and never come back, that he was to become an outcast to every macaw tribe he encountered. He imagined his own mother kicking him out, Liz, the right wing lady, agreeing to it. Alex even pictured his own adoptive brother, Blu, the one he spent years with in Minnesota and then in Rio, to not provide refuge for him and turn his back on him.

"No, I know he would never do that." Alex said quietly to himself as he felt his heart ache from last night.

Alex walked out to find his family eating breakfast together already and smiled when he saw his mother pass a piece of a brazil nut to Lisa, which she ate happily.

"Hey son, finally awake?" Maria asked, smiling at Alex.

"Yeah, you overslept a bit big brother." Lisa added.

Liz only continued to eat, knowing a bit why Alex overslept, not bothering to say hello to him.

"Oh well, I guess I was just really tired last night, well I guess I should eat with you guys." Alex said, joining his family for some breakfast.

As he ate, Alex decided to ask his mother a question before she flew off to perform her daily tribe duties with Liz. Alex was really afraid of asking his mother, she would most likely question why he would be asking such a thing to her. However Alex really needed to know, he decided to put aside his nervousness and just ask.

As Maria and Liz was just about to fly off, Alex came up and stopped his mother before she could start flapping her wings.

"Mom, can I talk to you in private for a few minutes?" Alex requested of his mother.

"Sure son." Maria replied and turned to Liz. "Liz, go on without me, I will be there after I finish talking to your brother."

"Alright mom." Liz replied, in a not so even tone as she stared at her brother before flying off by herself.

"Okay son, what is it you want to ask me?" Maria said to Alex, in a friendly voice.

"Mom, I know it's not right to have a mixed pair of macaws together and for them to have chicks, but if that were to happen, what would happen to the pair?" Alex asked, his voice getting lower and lower with each word.

"Why do you ask such a weird question?" Maria returned, an eye raised.

"Just wondering is all." Alex replied, not sounding too convincing.

"Well, that pair would be put on trial before all the macaw tribe leaders and a vote is put in place to decide if the pair should be banished from all tribes." Maria told Alex.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know." Alex replied.

"Well I hope you don't have that, my son. You know, Aisling really likes you, maybe you should date her, see how it goes." Maris cheered her son up.

"Yeah, maybe I will try mom." Alex said, clearly lying.

"See you later, my son." And Maria flew off for the day.

"Yeah right, the girl who likes to attack me with hugs and kisses out of nowhere should be my mate." Alex said when his mother was out of earshot, rolling his eyes at the thought.

Alex didn't like Aisling because she was too wild for him, it seemed like she was a robot, always awake and active. The reason why Alex really loved Lily was because she had the same kind of personality as him, she was also extremely nervous and shy and well Alex, to be honest, found that to be cute and attractive. He couldn't really explain it, but he felt a very strong connection with Lily, like fate decided they should be together.

Alex decided to go see his brother, if he was free, to ask him what he thought. He could only hope his brother would not turn his back on him if Alex decided to go down the road with Lily.

"Lisa, do you mind going to school today by yourself, I got some things to take care of." Alex told his little sis.

Lisa saw the look in her brother's eyes and understood that it was important. She gave her nod of approval.

"Yeah, it's okay, I understand big brother, go ahead."

"Thanks." Alex returned as he came up and gave his sister a kiss on the head. "I'll see you when I get home okay?"

"Okay." Lisa replied, while giggling at her brother kissing the top of her head.

Alex then flew out towards the Blue macaw tribe to see Blu, hopeful that he would still be at his hollow and not yet gone out to perform his tribe duties. And as he was flying to Blu, Alex had conflicting thoughts of is it really worth being hated by everyone for the sake of being with the one he truly loves.

"No Alex, you promised her we will be together in the future and that is what will happen." Alex told himself as he spotted Blu's hollow.

Alex flew in to find Blu just about to leave and he was sharing a goodbye kiss for the day with Jewel. The two had their eyes closed so they did not see Alex come in, they were so lost in the moment. Alex actually felt a little jealous seeing them make out so much, he cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Oh Alex, I was actually just about to leave for the day, can I help you with anything?" Blu asked as he came up to his brother, with a smile.

Alex thought about it and well he really couldn't ask Blu for some reason, it's like his heart told him "No" all of a sudden.

"Well actually, I just came by to say hi and see how you guys are doing." Alex lied to Blu as he tried to put on a convincing smile.

"Well that's good that you came to see us, but I do have a tribe to take care of. I'll see you later and maybe we can have some time to catch up on stuff, just between us two." Blu said to Alex, putting a wing on his shoulder.

"Yeah, that will be nice." Alex commented and Blu flew off to do today's work.

Jewel read right through Alex and guessed why he was here.

"This is about Lily and you, right Alex?" Jewel said as soon as Blu was out of hearing distance.

"Yeah, I'm having these thoughts Jewel, what if Blu hates me if he found out, what if he no longer accepts me as a family member." Alex sighed as he looked downward at his talons.

"Hey, he's your brother, he will still love you like one no matter what you do, I'm sure about that. He will stay with you, you just got to believe that he will not betray you." Jewel comforted Alex.

"Yeah, you're right Jewel, I should just relax and just think happy thoughts. Thanks very much." Alex smiled.

"You're welcome, just focus on making Lily happy and everything will be fine in the future." Jewel added.

"I certainly will, well I'm going back home, tell Blu I love him and I'll come back again for a visit soon." Alex said as he prepared to fly back home.

"Okay Alex, see you later." Jewel waved goodbye at her brother in law.

As Alex flew back home, he tried to think positive and look to the future, but for some reason, he started to have second thoughts, like maybe it would be better if he and Lily just stopped seeing each other and avoid the unnecessary risks. He really didn't want to say the words to Lily, for it would certainly break her heart, and he really didn't like to see her cry. However he felt he had no choice, he had to tell her.

* * *

 **Oh no… Will Alex be strong enough to tell Lily?**

 **Wait to find out!**


	8. Mates for Life

**Okay guys! Ready for a really heart melting chapter?**

 **This chapter is one of the reasons why I had to rate this story "T" and you will see why!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Mates for Life

* * *

As Alex waited until next day to tell Lily, he thought it over and well he was going to say to Lily that they needed to stop. That they needed to stop seeing each other and look for a mate that had the same colored feathers. Alex knew that this would not only break her heart, but his as well, and he didn't think he could even say it. He loved her so much, she meant everything to him, that beautiful smile and face that made him fall for her, her perfect personality that he adorned. Alex felt that there was no Scarlet that could compare to her and well it was true, if only Lily was a Scarlet, then Alex would have no problem.

Alex didn't even bother to stop and eat breakfast with his family, he just took off for Lily's leaving his mother a bit stunned.

"Where is he going in such a hurry?" Maria wondered after she finished swallowing a piece of a mango.

Both Lisa and Liz knew why Alex just flew out, but both of them did not say anything. They just continued to eat their fruit like nothing happened.

Alex felt his mind racing with thoughts as he flew as fast as he could to Lily. However he realized he shouldn't fly so fast and hard and slowed down to let the blood flow more easily in him. He was just so lost in his thoughts, thinking how on earth would he break the news to her.

Lily was actually just about to fly off for the day, when Alex came landing down in front of her, catching his breath from flying. Lily saw Alex's heavy breathing and came to him, putting a wing on him.

"Alex?" Lily asked, a bit worried. "Are you okay? You look like you seen a monster."

"I'm fine, I guess I was just so anxious to see you." Alex replied. "Lily, can I tell you something?" Alex said, wanting to get this over with.

"Can it wait?" Lily requested. "How about we go spend some alone time at our secret place when the sun goes down?" Lily placed a pointing feather on Alex's chest and smiled in a convincing way to Alex.

Alex really wanted to just spoil it, but he couldn't say no to her. She certainly knew how to persuade him. And besides, it would be better if they were alone.

"Okay, I'll see you later tonight." Alex managed a smile before placing a loving kiss on Lily's beak, Lily returning it.

"I can't wait." Lily smiled even more.

As Lily flew off to enjoy her day, Alex just stared at her, sighing. He really didn't want to say it, but he had to. Alex decided to go see his brother and his family to kill some time and take his mind off of things for a bit. As Alex flew on and found the hollow, he dived in and expected to find Blu or at least Jewel there to greet him. However, Bia, Carla, and Tiago, his beloved, adoptive nephew and nieces were there and the three young blue macaws rushed into their uncle's wings.

"Uncle Alex!" The three yelled in unison and jumped onto of him, knocking him over.

Alex actually enjoyed this act and laughed with the three.

"Okay you three, that's enough, you're going to break my bones." Alex laughed while Bia, Carla, and Tiago got off of him.

"What brings you here, uncle Alex?" Bia asked.

"Well, I was just flying about and decided to come for another visit, where is your mom and dad?" Alex asked, looking around for his brother.

"They told us they wanted some alone time together." Carla answered.

"No doubt they are being all mushy." Tiago commented and did a throw up motion.

Alex decided to ask his nephew and nieces and tell them his secret, as well as to ask of their opinion. He decided to trust them, after all, they do accept him as their uncle even thought he was of a different colored feather.

"Hey kids, let's sit down, your uncle has something to tell you, but you must keep it a secret, even from your father."

"Oh." Was all Tiago could reply.

"We promise uncle Alex." Carla answered for the three of them.

"Good." Alex replied and the three sat down. "Okay, here it goes."

And Alex told the three of his love for Lily and how that love grew over time ever since they shared that first kiss together. However because of the law and Alex's second thoughts, he was considering to break it and well he was going to tell Lily tonight.

As Alex wrapped up what he had to say, all three remained speechless until Bia decided to break the silence in the hollow. She walked up to Alex and gave him a hug.

"Uncle Alex, we love you and if she makes you happy, we support you if you want to be with her. It's your decision and we will be happy with whatever you decide in the end." Bia explained to Alex.

Carla and Tiago both looked at each other and gave a nod of approval, then walked up and joined in on the hug. Alex felt tears streaming down his face and wrapped his wings around the three young macaws. He felt so happy that now his nephew and nieces were with him.

"Thanks so much you guys, I feel a bit better now." Alex cried. "I love you kids as well."

As the hugging continued, Alex saw that the evening time was approaching and let go of the kids. It was time to go see and tell Lily.

"Okay kids, your uncle Alex has to go now, I'll see you guys pretty soon."

"Bye uncle Alex, feel better!" The three shouted to him as he flew to the secret hollow outside the tribes' territory.

While on his way, Alex kept on repeating what he would say to Lily, as well as preparing himself for her reaction. Alex soon enough spotted the hollow and Lily just outside, waiting for him to come.

"Alex, you came!" Lily shouted and hugged him tight. "Now let's enjoy another good round of snuggling." Lily grabbing hold of Alex's wing.

However Alex did not budge and Lily wondered what was wrong with him as she turned around to look at his sad face.

"Alex, what's wrong? Come on, it's been awhile since we had a night alone together." Lily pleaded.

"Lily, I really need to tell you something, and I need you to listen to me." Alex said and let go of Lily's wing that was holding him. "We can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean, of course we can." Lily replied, very confused as to where Alex was going with this.

"No, I mean, we both know the law, I don't want to put you through all the pain just because we love each other, I'm so sorry. I though this through and well I think it's best we just move on and find someone else for us." Alex confessed.

"You mean…" Lily now realized where this was going and tears started flooding her eyes. "Why? Please don't say that, I don't want to hear it!" Lily started shouting, upset and sad at the same time, turning around and looking away from Alex.

Alex felt his heart breaking in a million pieces and slowly walked froward and wrapped his wings around Lily, to comfort her. He knew this would happen and well he regretted saying it.

"I'm sorry Lily, I will still always love you, even if I find someone else." Alex cried.

Lily turned around to face Alex, the tears now straining her eyes so much that her facial feathers were darker, her eyes themselves turned a bit red from crying. She didn't say anything, she just buried her face in Alex's chest. Alex patted her back to hopefully calm her down. When Lily felt she could finally talk, she raised her head and looked into Alex's eyes.

"Alex, I don't care about some stupid law, I love you with all of my heart and I want to have my chicks with you, no one else." Lily said with determination.

Alex was shocked. Lily was willing to go through all the pain, both physical and emotional to be mates with him? He couldn't process what she said right away, but when he realized it, he shook his head to clear it.

"Lily, I don't think that's a good idea, please don't make this hard on yourself." Alex pleaded with her.

"Alex, I want this, nothing will make me more happy than to be with you forever. Please give me my wish." Lily said, looking right into Alex with her eyes.

Alex looked at Lily and well, he found he couldn't say no to her. He felt his legs go weak as the thought of actually being an official mate to Lily overcame his brain. With his brain fried, his heart spoke for him.

"Lily, I don't know, are you sure about this?" Alex asked, slowly and with a blank face.

Lily placed a kiss on Alex's beak and let her tongue touch his tongue, hoping that this act would make him stay. It certainly made Alex feel happy and he kissed back, pretty soon he was lost in the moment and pulled Lily closer and put more effort into kissing back. The two eventually separated and both were smiling.

"Okay Lily, I will grant you your wish." Alex told her and the two went inside the hollow.

The two then processed to have one crazy night of love making, to become official mates and make their bond between them inseparable. However little did the two know, but a certain female Scarlet macaw was spying on the two and was quite upset as she saw the two go into the hollow to perform the sacred ritual of love.

"So Alex is in love with a blue macaw? Well he is certainly in trouble now." The female Scarlet macaw said sternly before flying off back to the Scarlet tribe.

* * *

 **Well… Told you I had to rate this "T" for this reason…**

 **Don't worry! I am not writing a lemon of this, so don't worry! And don't ask me to write a lemon, it's not happening!**

 **I know some of you are not comfortable with this, but than again… How could Alex and Lily not have Cadence and Eddie if they didn't do it?**


	9. Busted

**Hey guys! Ready for the next chapter!**

 **But before we begin, I have one thing to say…**

 **I saw the new recent sneak peek for the MLP: FiM season 6 premiere… I'm so (censored) excited for it! All I have to do is wait (censored) two and a half weeks!**

 **Lets continue, shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 9: Busted

* * *

It was the morning after Alex and Lily had their "crazy night" and they were sleeping next to each other in their secret hollow, all snuggled up and cozy. Alex, however, woke up with a bit of a start as he opened his eyes and found himself panting heavily, like he was out of breath or something. As he woke up, he saw Lily still sleeping peacefully, her head on his chest and her wing on his belly.

Luckily, Lily did not wake from Alex's movement and was still snoring like an angel on Alex. Alex relaxed and smiled seeing his now official mate so peaceful. He carefully lifted her up off of him and gently laid her down again to let her rest. He bent down and gave a quick kiss on Lily's cheek before heading out to get some breakfast for the two.

"I'll be back, honey." Alex said softly after giving the kiss.

Lily must have felt the kiss because the smile on her beak grew a bit bigger as Alex turned around and flew out to get some fruit. While flying through the rainforest, Alex was thinking about last night, how wonderful it was and how he might become a father. However Alex was also thinking about what he dreamt last night. He envisioned Lily crying and suffering and everyone with looks of disappointment at him as he was left alone.

"No Alex, try to think happy thoughts, be happy you have Lily forever." Alex told himself while he spotted a tree full of ripe looking mangoes.

As Alex was picking out the biggest one he could find so he and Lily can share it together, he was wondering how Lily was doing back at the hollow. He started to think that maybe he should have waited until she was awake so they can go together. He started to worry that something might come and harm her. Alex decided to put aside these thoughts and just continued looking until he found a nice big mango. After picking it free from its branch, he flew back to Lily with the mango in his talons, happy that he was going back to her. As Alex landed down on the branch, he started talking.

"Hey Lily, I went to get breakfast for us, I hope you're awake or else I'm going to kiss you to wake you." Alex said playfully while coming in.

However Alex stumbled into a living nightmare. There stood his mother, with an angry face, holding Lily harshly with her talons around her neck, besides Maria on each side of her, was Aisling with an angry face too and Liz. However Liz had a sorry look on her face and she had her head down in shame.

"Mom?" Was all Alex could say as he just stood there in shock.

"How could you son?" Maris started giving out tears of anger. "No wonder why you asked me that question before, how could you do this to your tribe?" Maria demanded to know.

"How did you even find out?" Alex asked, still stunned.

"Aisling told us she saw you two actually do it last night, but I don't care that you two are mates now because it's not happening!" And Maria tightened her grip on Lily's neck.

Lily couldn't breathe and she looked like she was going to lose consciousness from lack of oxygen. Alex noticed this and knew he needed to do something before his mother killed her.

"Mom! Let go of her!" Alex yelled and rammed himself at his mother, knocking her over.

Alex's action caused his mother to let go of Lily and Lily coughed and breathed in heavily while falling down in a laid position. Alex saw Lily and quickly went to her, taking her in a comforting hug.

"Are you okay honey?" Alex asked, scared of what his mother did to her.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just a little lightheaded now." Lily replied, catching her breath back.

Maria got up with the help of Aisling and Liz and glared angrily at her son. She just couldn't understand how much the two loved each other because she was so blind to it.

"Enjoy it while you can my son, you have to leave her or else you are going to be banished." Maria said sternly before flying out, followed by Aisling and Liz.

However before Liz flew out, she looked one last time at the pair, she felt her heart fill with sympathy and a tear let out from her eye.

"I'm sorry brother." Liz said and then flew out.

Alex was confused by Liz, but didn't pay attention to that, Lily currently needed him.

"I'm so sorry Alex, we shouldn't have done it last night." Lily cried in Alex's chest.

"Hey, it's okay, everything is going to be alright." Alex comforted Lily. "I knew this would happen, but I don't regret it, I'm happy I'm your mate." Alex said softly while patting Lily's back.

While this was happening, Maria had a small meeting with the tribe elders and patrol leaders, which included Liz in her hollow. They were all there to discuss the mismatched pair and what they will do. As the meeting was under way in the hollow, Maria turned to Liz to tell her something.

"Liz, I want you to go to the Blue macaws and tell them of this piece of news." Maria told her daughter. "I trust you will deliver the message, right?"

"Of course mom." Liz replied, not sounding so confident. "Why did this have to happen." Liz said in her head as she flew out of the hollow towards Blue macaw territory.

As Liz was flying above the rainforest floor, she was thinking now that her brother has been caught and is to be put on trial, she wondered what would happen to her if her secret life is to be discovered. She couldn't bear to disappoint her mother twice in her life, she would surely have a heart attack if she found out.

As Liz crossed into Blue macaw tribe, she looked for any of the leadership of the tribe, to deliver the news. As she looked around, she was really not paying attention and was unaware that she was flying straight into another Blue macaw. The two macaws collided with each other and flew down to the forest floor, both of them rubbing their heads from the surprise they got.

"Hey, watch where you are going!" Liz shouted as she looked at the Blue macaw.

The Blue macaw currently had his wing covering his face, so Liz could not tell who it was and when he did uncover his face, Liz was shocked and quickly apologized to him.

"Sorry Roberto! I was not watching where I was going." Liz said as she helped him up.

"That's okay Liz." Roberto said as he took Liz's wing. "Hey did you come alone?" He asked, smiling.

"Yes, are you alone?" Liz asked in return.

"Yeah, luckily I am today." Roberto replied.

"Great, come here." Liz happily said and came froward to give a kiss on Roberto's beak.

The two clearly enjoyed it and were making out so much that Liz actually caused Roberto to fall and the two continued their make out session laying down. Both of them were giggling and smiling as they enjoyed the lovely feeling.

"Its been awhile since we did that." Roberto commented as they finally broke their long kiss.

"It has." Liz answered back, smiling. "Roberto, I actually came for some news that you have to tell the leader, Blu."

"What is it?" Roberto asked, curious now.

"My brother has been caught being in love with a Blue macaw. They mated last night and well my mother is still going ahead with the trial, despite this fact." Liz told Roberto, her tone serious and sad.

"What?" Roberto replied, very shocked. "Well I have to tell Blu, this is bad. Next thing you know, they will find out about us."

"I know, I'm scared." Liz replied, getting in closer to Roberto.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." Roberto hugged Liz. "I love you."

"Love you too." Liz replied and pressed her head into Roberto's chest.

So now not only Alex and Lily, but Liz and Roberto have a secret love life as well. And well things not only are going to be bad for Alex and Lily, but Liz and Roberto could only sit and watch in pain as the trial was to go on for Alex and Lily, imagining that it would be them next.

* * *

 **Wow… Not only me and Lily… But Liz and Roberto are in love with each other?**

 **Bet you didn't expect that!**


	10. Where's Alex?

**Well guys, after some delay, this story is back!**

 **And with a couple more favs and follows from Skyler the Elf Owl and nightfly123, along with the favs and follows already from BlueTheron, RIO2lover100, Sofia Song, and Mosesh224 (Sadly, Ralph Prime only hit follow), I now have some more motivation to finish this!**

 **Thanks guys!**

 **Oh and also… Speaking of Skyler the Elf Owl, it has been one month since I made my confession! And we are still good! She also finally put a Bio in her profile, so please check that out too!**

 **And finally, I'll shut up so you guys can read the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Where's Alex?

* * *

Next day came, with the atmosphere now changed, the calm that existed between the Blue and Scarlet macaw tribes was now tense and heated up. As Lisa woke up, she went to check on her big brother, to see if he was doing okay after what happened yesterday. He came home, angry at his mother, but also sad for the hardship he brought on Lily and just went straight to his room and laid down without saying anything.

Lisa sighed as she went out of her room, trying to smile the best she could for her brother and peeked her head in to receive a shocking surprise. Alex was not there.

"Big brother?" Lisa called as she came into Alex's room and looked around.

Alex was not present, Lisa started panicking and came out of his room to come face to face with her mother and big sister.

"Great job mom!" Lisa shouted, angry at her mother as well. "He left because of you!" And Lisa ran up and started hitting her mother's belly with her wings, sobbing loudly and making a fuss.

"Lisa, calm down!" Liz shouted and grabbed hold of her little sis, who kept returning to hit her mother.

Liz kept on grabbing hold of Lisa, who wanted to let her anger out. Eventually Lisa got very tired and she just let her big sis grab hold of her. Lisa just cried her eyes out into Liz's chest while Liz patted her on the back with a wing while holding onto her with the other, trying to calm her down.

Maria only replied…

"I'm going to tell this news to the Blue macaw leader, I'll be back."

And Maria flew off to the Blue macaw tribe to tell Blu that Alex was nowhere to be found in the Scarlet tribe. Meanwhile Liz kept on holding to a crying Lisa.

"Why did he leave us?" Lisa asked, from a break in her crying.

"I don't know, little sis, he will come back, he wouldn't leave us forever." Liz replied, trying to sound reassuring.

Maria flew on and got to Blu, still in his hollow, enjoying a quiet breakfast with his family before going for his tribe duties. As Maria showed herself in the entrance of the hollow, Blu saw her and came up, something serious must have came up.

"What is it Maria?" Blu asked respectfully.

"Your brother seems to not be in my tribe, he was not in his room this morning. Maybe he came here, maybe he is still mating with that Blue macaw he calls a mate." Maria asked.

"Hey, watch your tongue!" Jewel came up and said sternly before Blu could say anything. "Those two are perfect for each other and you should get out if you say otherwise!" Jewel demanded.

"Yeah, you tell her mom!" Tiago shouted, Bia and Carla also admiring their's mother bravery.

"Okay, I will, but I'm still having that trial, even if my son is not there. I would hope you will attend Blu." Maria stared at Blu, knowing if he didn't attend, the Blue macaws would get a bad reputation.

"Of course." Blu replied to the shock of Jewel, although his tone of voice was a sad one.

"Blu?" Jewel asked him, confused.

"Well good day than." Maria said her goodbyes and turned around for home, only to come face to face with Lily, with tears ready to burst out.

"What do you mean he is not in your tribe?" Lily said, tears starting to make its way out.

"Lily…" Jewel said as she came out to her friend.

"It's not true, he would never leave me. He loves me with all of his heart. You're lying!" Lily ended up shouting, feeling her legs go weak, she started to collapse, luckily Jewel caught her in time.

Lily just continued to cry loudly while Jewel hugged her and made soothing sounds to her. Maria still stood her ground on her opinion, despite seeing Lily in sorrow.

"Well looks like my son decides to leave everyone, I'm not surprised, he is rather the unsocial type." Maris finally finished and flew off for good, back home.

Blu looked at Maria for a few seconds and then to Lily, Lily looking at him.

"How could you?" Lily said softly, tears staining her face.

Blu couldn't say anything and Jewel just helped Lily to their hollow, to rest and lay down. Blu sighed as he knew he was going to regret being up with the other macaw tribe leaders, being forced to potentially block his brother from ever seeing him again and agreeing for Alex and Lily to never see each other made Blu's heart feel cold. However Blu, currently, only really wondered where was his brother?

 **The night before…**

Alex was moving around in his sleep, his head hurting him from overthinking as he kept on rolling around, trying to get comfortable. He opened his eyes and sighed as he rubbed his face with his wings, they came out a bit wet from Alex actually tearing up a bit.

"What is going on with me?" Alex asked himself quietly as he walked out of his room and stood at the hollow entrance, sighing as he thought of Lily and what has happened during the day.

Than something snapped in Alex. Maybe it would be better if he just left and was never seen again, not even back to Rio, but deep in the Amazon rainforest, where no one can find him, bird or human. He didn't want to drag Lily down with him, so he figured it was best that he didn't tell anyone he was leaving.

He knew it would certainly break Lily's heart a lot. She would most certainly fall into a deep depression and if Lily was indeed pregnant with eggs, then that meant she would feel the physical pain as well without him by her side to hold onto her wing as her body ached.

Alex thought about it for a bit longer, he was going to leave despite some part of him not wanting to. He first needed to see his family members and Lily for one last time.

Going back in his hollow, he looked at his mother, who even thought she heavily disapproved of his relationship, she was still his mother and he still loved her like one. Then to Liz, who was much better now as a sister, she still showed the roughness of her, but she was more caring now, so Alex was proud of her. And finally Lisa, the one who probably would be most upset, because it was Alex who changed her, for the better looked up to him as a father figure, now he would be gone.

Alex took a few minutes longer looking at his younger sis until flying off to the Blue macaw tribe, careful to not be spotted by the patrols going around and landed into his brother Blu's hollow.

First going to the three kids, looking at them. They were so happy having Alex as an uncle and now they will no longer have that, they enjoyed bird piling up on him and laughing while on him as well as supporting him in his relationship with Lily. Alex then moved on to Jewel, the one that he trusted fully to keep his relationship a secret, which she did so, never telling anyone. Finally to Blu, the one who knew since the two were young chicks, growing up together in Minnesota and then Rio, to the Amazon, treating each other like they were blood brothers, even thought they were of different colored feathers.

As Alex finally finished with his blue family, he made one last stop to the one that he really regretted to leave, the one who was now a mate and forever will be to him. Lily.

As Alex flew into Lily's hollow, he could see her sleeping uneasily and twisting around like he was and felt sorry for her. She turned towards Alex so he could see her face, all dried up with tears. Seeing this made Alex's heart really ache and feel cold to leave her in her present condition.

Alex wanted so much to hug and kiss Lily and tell her goodbye for one last time. However she would probably hold onto him and never let go like her life depended on it. Alex restrained himself from touching Lily and went back to the hollow entrance and looked back at Lily's sleeping form for probably the last time.

"Goodbye Lily, I will always still love you with all of my heart." Alex softly said before flying off, deep into the Amazon rainforest to get lost and live the rest of his life alone.

* * *

 **(Tears start coming out…)**

 **Well… I left… Is the story over? Far from it!**

 **No, my readers, we are still a long way from that!**


	11. A Friendly Falcon

**Well you guys must be eager to read the next chapter! Am I correct?**

 **Well too bad! A piece of news first!**

 **Skyler the Elf Owl has this story called, "Teenage Mutant Ninja Birds", so check that out!**

 **Well lets continue!**

* * *

Chapter 11: A Friendly Falcon

* * *

Next day came after Alex was discovered to have left his tribe and disappeared into the rainforests, leaving behind a very heartbroken Lily. She was sobbing so loudly in Jewel's hollow that Bia, Carla, and Tiago had to spend most of their time out of home. Blu, as usual, was leading the tribe, leaving Jewel the only one to stay with Lily and try to keep her calm and make sure she didn't have a heart attack.

Blu ordered Roberto and his best birds to search around the area for Alex. While in the Scarlet tribe, Liz, without her mother's consent started her own search for her brother with the closet birds that she trusted. Liz saw how upset Lisa was and how much Alex meant to her, Lisa just staying in her room all day and like Lily just cried her eyes out.

Maria only cared about the upcoming trial and has been sending out messengers to all the other macaw tribes to gather in the pit of doom for the trial. She still couldn't believe how love could exist between two different kinds of macaws, she couldn't even believe that it was her son and that he actually mated with Lily.

Back in Jewel's hollow, Lily was in sorrow, with Jewel standing next to her.

"Lily, it's okay, try to breathe okay, it's not good to cry all the time." Jewel softly said to Lily.

"Why did he leave us? Doesn't he know he is breaking my heart?" Lily asked between sobs.

"Of course Alex knows that, he just needs to think alone, I guess." Jewel comforted Lily, knowing what she was saying was probably only false hope.

"I need him now, I just want to hold onto him and never let go." Lily cried. "I want the warm kisses we share now."

Jewel sighed. There was really not much she could do, all she could was provide comforting words.

"And you will, I promise you he will come back when he wants to, and he is going to hold onto you and give you a kiss." Jewel returned, smiling the best she could.

"Thank you Jewel, I'm so glad to have a friend like you." Lily replied, and then taking in a deep breath.

Jewel heard some flapping of wings and turned around to see Blu standing in the hollow entrance with a neutral face on. She took it as a bad sign.

"Blu, did you find Alex yet?" Jewel asked, hoping the answer would be "yes".

"No, Roberto and his birds are still looking around the area, but I think Alex is far away from here." Blu reported.

Before Jewel could reply, Lily started shouting in anger at Blu.

"What do you mean you can't find him!" Lily shouted. "I don't care if it takes the whole tribe and years to find him, keep looking!" And Lily was about to get up, only to fall down, with her stomach hurting.

Jewel kept to her side and held onto her before she could completely fall down and hurt herself. Blu just stood there with the same expression.

"We are trying Lily, please understand it will take some time." Blu said. "I better be going back to check on the progress." And Blu flew out of the hollow, leaving Jewel and Lily alone.

Lily returned to crying and Jewel looked at her, a thought crossing her mind about Lily's behavior and her pain in her stomach.

"Could it be?" Jewel thought in her head.

The mood swings from sadness to anger, the stomach cramps… Jewel wondered if Lily indeed was pregnant with eggs in her from the night Alex and her mated together. It was indeed a very likely possibility, but Jewel knew there was one bird she could ask this to, her aunt Mimi.

Meanwhile, far away from the Blue and Scarlet macaw tribes, Alex was flying through the rainforest, as far away as possible while looking for a place that had few animals so as not to draw attention to himself. He was crying so much and his heart hurt that he couldn't fly as fast as he could normally do. Eventually hunger got the best of him and his stomach begged him for some food.

"Well I better at least have a few bites of something." Alex thought to himself as he saw a tree full of brazil nuts and landed down on a branch and picked a nut free from one of them. Sitting down to eat it, he had some time to think about a lot of things, but the one thing that was on his mind was Lily. He still couldn't believe he just left her, knowing she would cry.

"Oh Lily, I wish you were here right now." Alex softly said as he took a bite of his nut.

While Alex ate, he heard some rustling of the branches above him and he froze completely, listening closely. Something that was bigger than him was walking on the branch above his branch, slowly. Alex wanted to run away or scream, but his body refused to let him do so, instead he simply just stayed in his position, shaking in fright.

A much bigger bird then landed in front of Alex, completely scaring him, but he was still unable to run or yell still for some reason. The bird was a male Peregrine Falcon. The falcon had dark feathers on his back, brown ones on his belly, some white present on his wings. He also had yellow talons and beak as well as green eyes. He had a kind smile on as he looked at the fearful Alex.

"Hey, I found you alone and wanted to know if you want some company." The falcon asked Alex with a happy tone.

Alex was still shaking. He read about falcons, they were predatory birds and would love to eat another bird for food, he needed to run away before he became this falcon's meal.

"Something wrong?" The falcon asked.

Finally Alex found the strength to fly away as fast as he could and did so, leaving the falcon a bit stunned. Alex felt adrenaline pump into him as he flew away as fast as he could to avoid being eaten.

"Hey!" The falcon shouted after him. "Why are you flying away?" And the falcon flew off after Alex.

Alex looked back and saw the falcon slowly catching up to him and went faster. Alex kept on flying with all of his strength, trying to lose the falcon. Eventually Alex felt his muscles cramp up and he started to lose strength, forcing him to land on a branch, the falcon following after him.

Alex panted as he saw the falcon land next to him. He gave up, at least he didn't die in front of Lily and well he would accept his fate. The falcon was still fresh in stamina and walked up to Alex, who turned to look at the predatory bird.

"Please, you can eat me, just do it now, end my suffering already." Alex said, as some tears came out.

"Eat you?" The falcon replied, confused. "I'm not going to eat you." The falcon reassured the Scarlet macaw.

"What?" Alex replied, completely caught off guard. "But you are a falcon." Alex added, not believing this bird.

"I am, but looks can be deceiving." The falcon chuckled to the uneasiness of Alex. "Why don't you come to where I live, you look like you been through a lot." The falcon smiled at Alex.

Alex thought for a moment and well he didn't have anywhere to go anyway, might as well go with this falcon, who he thought would still eat him in the end. As the two flew besides each other, the falcon looked at Alex, still a bit nervous.

"My name is Tomada, by the way, your's?" The falcon named Tomada asked Alex.

"Alex." Alex answered.

"Well nice to meet you Alex." Tomada replied and smiled, Alex smiling back uneasily.

Pretty soon Tomada spotted his hollow, diving towards the entrance to go inside, Alex following him in. Tomada went in, while Alex hesitated a bit at first, but then decided to go in as well. As Alex went inside to sit down and rest, something suddenly pinned him down on the hollow floor with some talons. Alex looked up to find, not Tomada pinning him down, but…

A Blue macaw.

* * *

 **Oh snap! Huge development!**

 **You guys probably already know who the Blue macaw is, I mean… Tomada (belonging to Tomadahawk) and… Well… I'm not going to say!**


	12. Find a Way

**Okay, who's up for another chapter?**

 **Before we begin… I'm a bit disappointed no one got the Blue macaw right…**

 **From the two reviews I got for last chapter…**

" **I bet it's Roberto who's pinning him down" - RIO2lover100**

" **Could it be Blu? :D" -Florafionpetals**

 **Well… You both are wrong!**

 **And I will… Tell you… Right… In the chapter!**

 **Wait! I almost forgot! We have a new FFN sibling in the archive! Please say welcome to Jason Fuze, if you have not already! I hope he enjoys his time here!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Find a Way

* * *

Alex was struggling for air as his throat had a pair of talons wrapped around it. He looked up to find a Blue macaw he didn't know, it certainly was not a male, but a female and she had quite the fiery look in her eyes. She had the look of Alex's niece, Bia, although this macaw was older and taller, of course, she also had green eyes, like Tomada had.

Alex wanted to tell her to get off of him, but he couldn't, she had such a firm grip on him that Alex felt the blood rushing to his head. She would have choked the life out of him if Tomada did not intervene.

"Sorrel, what are you doing? Let go of him." Tomada told the Blue macaw.

"What's he doing here? Did he come with others?" Sorrel questioned the falcon.

"No, he was alone and I brought him here because he looked like he was having a hard time, just let him go please." Tomada answered and asked the Blue macaw.

"Fine Tom." And Sorrel let go of Alex, Tomada helping him up.

"I'm sorry about that, my mate can be a bit feisty sometimes." Tomada told Alex.

"Mate?" Alex wondered, a bit shocked, but also understanding now why Tomada is not going to eat him. "How is that even possible?"

Tomada was about to open his beak when two chicks, a falcon and a Blue macaw flew in, laughing, but stopped when they saw the adult falcon and Blue macaw looking at them. They knew they were in trouble.

"Junior, Bobbie, how many times do I have to tell you it's not safe out there without one of us with you?" Tomada said to the two chicks.

"Sorry dad, we got bored." The falcon chick replied.

"Junior, you know better than that, you and your sister could get hurt." Sorrel added, taking Tomada's side.

"Yes mom." The falcon chick, who was Junior, sighed.

"Who is this?" Bobbie, the Blue macaw chick, asked, pointing at Alex, but also trying to change the subject.

"This, sweetie, is our guest for awhile, he is going to be staying with us. But that still does not mean you and your brother are grounded." Tomada told his daughter. "Nice try however."

"Fine dad." And Bobbie and Junior went to their rooms, Alex now completely stunned by this.

"So wait, you two are mates and have chicks?" Alex asked, a blank face on as he tried to process what he just witnessed.

"How about I explain it to you?" Tomada replied. "Lets go outside."

"I'll make sure the kids stay inside." Sorrel told Tomada and placed a kiss on Tomada's cheek.

"I always love that." Tomada smiled and flew out, Alex following.

Tomada went to another tree and settled down on a branch, Alex coming down a few seconds later. Tomada made sure he can still keep an eye on his hollow, so to make sure his family was not in trouble.

"So, I bet you are wondering how is this possible, to have a macaw as a mate?" Tomada asked Alex, knowing what Alex was so confused about.

"Yes, yes I am." Alex replied.

"Well I used to be a killing machine, like all predatory birds are. I actually came from somewhere far away, left home and came here because I was sick of my family. I felt so alone and miserable, I lived by eating anything that moved that was smaller or weaker than me." Tomada started, Alex feeling sorry for Tomada.

"I even ate any macaws that flew by. I remember when I ripped them apart, they were begging me to let them live as the blood poured out. Most of the time, they were old enough to be fathers and mothers, which they were probably were, I felt so bad, but I had to live. To this day, I still hear their screams while I sleep as well as the cries of their loved ones." Tomada started tearing up at the thought of all the deaths he caused.

"And then, came the fateful day I met her." Tomada looking back at his hollow, Sorrel's blue form visible. "She was just flying through and I jumped her and pinned her down on a branch of a tree, getting ready to rip her apart and eat her. But for some reason, I just couldn't, I can't really explain it, but it's like something in my head told me not to. I just let go of her neck with my talons and she flew off."

"Then how she is with you now?" Alex asked, curious and also interested now.

"Well, a few days later, I spotted her, in trouble. A Harpy Eagle was choking the life out of her and ready to make her a meal for him. I simply just dived down, fought and killed him. And well Sorrel was surprised, she just looked at me with shock and I just flew off for my hollow. During the night she found me, crying, I was thinking about the ones I killed and ate at that time. She came in and provided her comfort and that was the first night our relationship started."

"So that's how you got those two chicks?" Alex asked, with a weird look, Tomada chuckling.

"Well not that night. Anyway, I found out that Sorrel left the Blue macaw tribe after she found her boyfriend cheating on her, it really upset her and broke her heart, so she decided to run away forever, just like me. I felt so bad for her and well I let her stay with me and the longer we stayed together, the more feelings we had for each other, I even told her why I left my home. Eventually we had that night and well we now have two beautiful chicks, making us a complete family, it's like fate told us to be together." Tomada finished telling his story.

"Wow, that's quite an amazing story." Alex said as he thought about all Tomada went through.

"It certainly is, I have such a happy life now." Tomada smiled.

Then a crack of thunder was heard, following by the flash of the lightning, raindrops started falling and hit the two birds as they stood on the branch. It was yet another rainstorm in the Amazon and pretty soon the rain started really falling hard from the dark clouds above.

"We better get back inside." Tomada said and flew off, followed by Alex back to the hollow, where the two shook their feathers dry.

"Took you long enough." Sorrel said, crossing her wings.

"Sorry honey, it took longer than I thought it would." Tomada chuckled and wrapped one of his huge wings around Sorrel, bringing her against him.

"You are lucky I love you too much." Sorrel giggled, placing a kiss on the beak with her beak.

The two enjoyed it for a bit, after separating their beaks, they decided to sleep for the night and Sorrel went to her and Tomada's nest to lay down. However Tomada noticed Alex was standing in the hollow entrance, not that out to get rain on him again, but he looked like he was thinking about something. Tomada went besides him to ask if he was alright.

"Alex, are you alright, aren't you going to get some sleep?" Tomada asked.

"A bit later, I have some things to think about." Alex replied, not turing his eyes off from the rainforest.

"You want to talk about it?" Tomada asked, curious of what Alex was thinking of.

"Maybe later, not now." Alex replied.

"Okay, but get some sleep soon." And Tomada went back inside to sleep besides Sorrel for the night.

Alex sighed as he looked out through the rainforest, thinking about Lily again. He still couldn't believe he just left her, without even a goodbye to her. It really was breaking his heart and surely Lily must be feeling worse, he imagined she was crying day and night, all her feathers wet from her rolling around in tears her heart literally broke and shutting down.

Alex remembered one song he once heard from a TV show he used to watch, when he was back in Rio when Bia, Carla, and Tiago were younger and he started to sing it softly right now.

 _I have to find a way_

 _To make this all okay_

 _I can't believe this small mistake_

 _Could've caused so much heartache_

 _Oh why, oh why?_

 _Losing promise_

 _I don't know what to do_

 _Seeking answers_

 _I fear I won't get through to you_

 _Oh why, oh why?_

As Alex finished singing the little song to himself, he looked out one last time in the direction of the Blue macaw tribe, to Lily and sighed before going inside the hollow and laying down on the hollow floor, trying his hardest to get some rest.

* * *

 **Well… Alex certainly is in sorrow, but at least he has some new friends with him.**

 **The little song, by the way, is "I've Got to Find a Way", sung by Twilight Sparkle in the MLP: FiM season 3 finale.**

 **And Sorrel belongs to Sorrelwing, who I have permission from Tomadahawk to use her and Tomada in the story!**

 **But Tomada Junior and Bobbie are my own creation for the couple!**


	13. Back in the Tribes

**Okay guys, before we go on to the next chapter, I have a lot of things to say!**

 **First, I would like to thank FelipeMacaw01 for me being one of his first favorite writers as well as adding another fav and follow to this, as well as Zachmoviefan's fav too! So thank you guys!**

 **Second, we have yet another new FFN sibling on here! Please say a big welcome to ThePixelledPie if you have not already!**

 **Third, I would like to thank Cats 'n' Cheese for putting a review on "The Secret Life of Rio"! I can now finally write for that again! And Catty, I will have that as soon as possible! Probably Friday or the weekend!**

 **Fourth… I'm a bit upset, to be honest, at you guys, for not paying attention to some other writers. For example, Florafionpetals, with "The OWCA Files of Alex and Maggie" and 34TOR, with "Rio-Life". Whatever happened to supporting our FFN brothers and sisters? Please show them some love, because these two stories are pretty awesome! I know because I actually been reading them!**

 **And now we can finally get on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Back in the Tribes

* * *

While Alex was in his self-exile, the area of the Blue and Scarlet tribes were as busy as the inside of a beehive. One by one, the other macaw tribe leaders and their closet winged birds came for the trial, Military, Blue and Gold, Green Winged, Hyacinth, Lear's, all of them were there to put in their votes for the banishment of Alex and Lily. Although since Alex was not here, only Lily would be subject to the trial and the timing could not be worse.

As the day wore on, with the first meetings going on between the tribe leaders to discuss the issue at hand, Jewel flew into Lily's hollow to get her to determine if she was indeed pregnant with eggs. Jewel found Lily in sorrow, of course, over Alex still gone, which was not good for Lily because she could damage the eggs and risk losing her chicks.

"Lily, come on, it will not take that long." Jewel pleaded with Lily, pulling her wing to get her up.

"Leave me alone Jewel, I'm not getting up until I die or Alex comes back." Lily sadly said as she refused to get up.

Jewel sighed as it was useless. She couldn't violently get her up without fear of hurting her. Jewel decided to trick her friend to get her up. She decided to fake Alex's voice so she would think Alex came back.

"Okay Lily, I will leave." Jewel said and walked out of the hollow, with a deceiving smile on.

Lily went back to laying down and having the tears flow out of her while Jewel went to the hollow side, outside and cleared her throat softly and prepared to mock Alex's voice.

"Here goes nothing." Jewel thought to herself and spoke. "Lily, guess who's back?" Jewel did her best Alex voice and hoped it worked.

It did, because Lily heard it and was very surprised.

"Alex? Is that really you?" Lily replied, shocked as she got up, with some struggle, and went to the hollow entrance and walked out, only for Jewel to grab hold of her with her talons. "Jewel! How dare you trick me! Let go of me!"

"Sorry Lily, we need to find out if you are with eggs. It's for your own good." Jewel replied seriously and holding onto her friend, flew to her aunt Mimi's hollow.

After a tiring, but short trip to her aunt Mimi, Jewel finally put down Lily inside Mimi's hollow, Mimi a bit curious as to why the two younger females were here. And after catching her breath from the exhausting trip, Jewel spoke to her aunt.

"Aunt Mimi, I think Lily here is pregnant with eggs, can you make sure?" Jewel said to Mimi, with a begging look.

"Of course!" Mimi shouted in her happy voice. "Can you leave me alone with Lily?" Mimi requested of Jewel.

"Alright." Jewel returned and faced Lily. "Please just let her do this Lily, I think Alex would like it if you did this."

"Fine Jewel, I will this for him." Lily sighed.

"Thanks." And Jewel went outside so her aunt Mimi and Lily can have some private time.

While Jewel was doing that, Blu, meanwhile, was stuck in the meeting with all the other tribe leaders. Roberto was next to Blu and he and Blu were not liking where the meeting was going. It looked like all the macaw leaders were in sync with banishing Lily from her tribe, which she something Blu really did not want to have to do. Maria, the Scarlet tribe leader, rose up and made the calling for the pre voting to determine where everyone was going.

"Okay, now that we talked this over a bit, who here agrees that we banish the female Blue macaw?" Maria stated.

"Her name is Lily." Blu said under his breath, as he got a little mad, Roberto noticing Blu's face.

Wings came up from all the macaw leaders. All, except for Blu. Everyone looked at him angrily and they all, except for Maria, started to yell at him, to demand why he did not agree with everyone.

"What's the matter with you Blue macaw!" The military macaw leader shouted at Blu.

"Are you crazy or brainless?" The Lear's macaw leader demanded.

"Easy everyone, how about we hear his point of view." Maria explained and everyone quieted down to hear Blu speak.

Blu took a deep breath. He knew speaking out against this would risk his position as the Blue macaw tribe leader, but Alex was his brother and he was so happy with Lily. Blu swore to himself that he would stick by his views no matter what.

"Unlike all of you leaders, my conscious is in the right place on this issue. I can't and won't separate two birds who love each other, even thought they are of different colored feathers. And I will not banish one of my tribe members to fend for herself. Lily is in my tribe so I should have the final say to what happens!" Blu finished as he sat back down again, taking another deep breath.

"I say we strip this macaw of his leadership and replace him with Eduardo again!" The Hyacinth macaw leader yelled, everyone except for Maria and Blu joining him.

Everyone again shouted over each other as the meeting went into vocal chaos until Maria once again raised her voice to quiet everyone. Everyone eventually settled down to let the Scarlet leader speak for one last time.

"How about we adjourn this meeting until later, let everyone rest a bit and clear their heads." Maria said as everyone silently agreed with her and flew out to rest and catch their breaths.

Blu and Roberto were the last ones out, but Maria stopped Blu.

"Could I talk with you, Blu, is it?" Maria requested of Blu.

"Yes, and why?" Blu glared at Maria.

"Just a little talk." Maria replied, giving a fake smile.

Blu didn't trust Maria, even thought she was his adoptive mother in law.

"Roberto, leave us, and please find Lily, so I can talk with her." Blu said to the macaw next to him.

"Are you sure Blu?" Roberto asked.

"Yes, go." Blu replied and Roberto left, leaving Blu and Maria alone in private.

"I applause you for such bravery Blu, but it's useless, just agree with us and everything will go a lot nicer." Maria told Blu, an uneasiness in her voice.

"Why should I do that? Banish my own sister in law? For me to leave my brother's mate to just go out there and live on her own?" Blu said, as he tried to control his boiling anger.

"Don't let your personal feelings get in the way Blu." Maria sternly replied. "Do you really want your whole tribe to suffer on account of one pair of lovebirds?"

Blu couldn't say anything, he just wanted to punch something really bad now. Maria just continued speaking.

"You know, the Hyacinth leader has a good idea." Maria got thinking. "How about this, if you vote with us, you can keep your leadership, but against us, we are giving back the leadership to Eduardo. Think about it." Maria said, trying to bribe Blu to agreeing with everyone.

Blu didn't say anything and Maria flew off for home. He wouldn't change his mind, no matter what, Blu would stick to his heart and remain faithful to his brother and his mate even if his own life would change. Blu didn't feel like flying and he started walking away from the meeting space on the forest floor and found a pond where he can wash his face and refresh himself. As Blu was washing his face to relax and cool himself, Roberto came flying in and landed down next to Blu , panting heavily.

"Blu! Come quick! It's about Lily!" Roberto shouted and like a bullet, Blu shot up and with Roberto following, started flying to Lily.

When they got there, Blu saw Jewel outside Mimi's hollow with a smile on her face, clearly it was good news. Blu still wondered if something was wrong.

"Jewel, is something wrong with Lily? What happened?" Blu asked as he showed a face of concern.

"No, it's alright, it's good." Jewel replied and waited for Blu to calm down and catch his breath. "Lily is pregnant with two eggs." Jewel happily reported.

"What?" Blu returned, shocked. "Really?"

"Yes, she is." Jewel smiled and hugged Blu.

However this was bad, if the leaders found out, they would certainly just banish Lily without the trial or maybe even worse… Hurt her so much that the eggs would be destroyed and Alex and Lily can never enjoy being a family forever and live the rest of their lives happily with their two chicks. Blu was determined to keep it a secret so that would not happened. He just had to hope that Alex would eventually come back and help put a stop to this.

* * *

 **Well guys… To be honest… I don't think I did a good job on this chapter… I'm a bit tired when the school week starts.**

 **And also… please! I'm like begging on my knees here! Please be mindful of the fourth thing I said in the author's note above!**


	14. Back in the Tribes Part 2

**Hey guys! Before we start the next chapter, I got something to say!**

 **I'm very happy at the result of the last chapter! Seven reviews! Along with a couple more favs and follows from Jason Fuze and monsterjamvadim! This is actually the most reviews for a chapter for this story!**

 **Mostly I been getting only two to three reviews per chapter, so I say this is quite an improvement! I hope this story still does well until it ends!**

 **Thanks guys! And now to reward you, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Back in the Tribes Part 2

* * *

As soon as Jewel broke the hug with Blu, Blu slowly made his way into Mimi's hollow to see Lily sleeping peacefully. She clearly looked tired as well Blu knew that a female in pregnancy needs her rest. He remembered when Jewel was with Bia, Carla, and Tiago, he had to do everything for her, but he enjoyed doing so. The difference here is that Alex was not with Lily to take care of her, Blu felt so bad for Lily and that really touched his heart for the news of the eggs, if only Alex was here to hear it too.

"Are you sure she is with eggs?" Blu asked Mimi softly so as not to wake Lily.

"Yes, I checked twice quite thoroughly, she shows all the signs of being so." Mimi reported, Blu nodding and then thinking.

"Lets go outside." Blu told Mimi, so to leave Lily in quiet.

Jewel and Roberto were still waiting outside and Blu told the three with him to gather around like a football team before going to play their game.

"Okay, here is what we will do." Blu told the three. "We are all going to keep Lily's eggs a secret. Mimi and Jewel, I want you two to stay with Lily in her hollow, take care of her as best you can."

And Mimi and Jewel both nodded in agreement.

"Roberto, I want you to get your best, trusted birds to stand guard outside her hollow, no way the macaw leaders will get their talons on her, understand?" Blu told Roberto.

"Yes, I understand completely." Roberto replied.

"Good, I'm going to stall the trial as best I can, hopefully Alex decides to come back to us." Blu finally said before they all went to do their tasks.

As Roberto flew off, he knew there was one bird he can fully trust and that's Liz, it would also show that not only the Blue macaws support Blu. As Roberto flew towards the border of the two tribes, he saw a patrol of Scarlets flying on the border and went to them.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I can find Liz?" Roberto asked.

"No, and you better leave right now before we attack." One of the Scarlets threatened Roberto.

"I didn't do anything!" Roberto shouted.

"Yeah, but one of your members did something." Another Scarlet said.

Roberto was getting surrounded by the patrol and they would have attacked him with talons, had a familiar female Scarlet not intervene.

"Hey! Back off!" The female shouted, to which the patrol turned their heads to see Liz with an angry look on her face. "Go back to your patrol and leave this macaw alone!" Liz ordered.

The patrol obeyed and flew on with their patrol, giving mean looks to Roberto while they passed him. Roberto was so confused, the Scarlet became nice and friendly after the victory over the loggers, now it looked like everything went back to the old times when the Blue and Scarlet macaws were enemies.

When Liz and Roberto were fully alone, Liz came up and gave a hug to Roberto, which he returned, with tears coming out.

"I'm sorry Roberto, you really didn't deserve that." Liz cried.

"It's okay, I'm just happy to see you." Liz replied. "Why did you come here?"

"It's important, can we talk somewhere more private?" Roberto asked.

"Sure, we can go to my hollow, only my little sis is there and she is trustworthy." Liz answered and the two flew off besides each other for the hollow.

When they got there, the soft, audible sound of Lisa's crying could be heard from her room. Just like Lily, Lisa was so upset that her big brother was no longer here and thought that he left her forever to be alone. Liz sighed as she entered the hollow, hearing her little sis.

"Poor kid, she can't stop crying ever since Alex left, she really looked up to him as like he was her father." Liz said sadly, Roberto putting a comforting wing on her.

"The search parties will find him and bring him back home, I promise." Roberto told Liz to cheer her up.

"Thanks Roberto." Liz replied, still sounding sad. "You said you came to tell me something?" Liz remembered.

"Yes, I need your help for a guard job." Roberto said, serious.

"Why can't you use your own macaws for the job?" Liz wondered why he came to her.

"It's Lily, she is in fact pregnant with eggs, Blu ordered me to get my most trusted birds to guard Lily if the leaders come and try to hurt her, I need you." Roberto pleaded.

"Well, I will, besides I always wanted to be an aunt." Liz smiled at the news.

"That's great, thanks!" Roberto smiled in return and was just about to go out, when a very familiar male Blue macaw chick stood in the hollow entrance.

"Uncle Beto?" Tiago said in surprise.

"T-Bird?" Roberto returned, just as surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just wanted to see if Lisa could use some cheering up, you know since her brother is missing and all." Tiago answered.

"Sure, she is in her room, maybe you can make her feel better." Liz smiled, knowing what Lisa meant to the chick, seeing the look in his eyes.

"Thanks." Tiago replied and walked between the two young adults to go into Lisa's room. "Lisa?" Tiago said softly as he came into her room to see her crying.

Lisa noticed the voice and turned to see her own secret boyfriend standing in front of her. She just launched herself at him and wrapped her wings around him, still tearing up while Tiago patted her on the back.

 **(See, if you read "Confession", you would know Lisa and Tiago are also a couple!)**

"It's okay, don't cry, I'm here now." Tiago softly said to Lisa and her crying slowly went down.

"Why did my big brother have to leave us? Why did he have to leave me?" Lisa cried as she nuzzled her head into Tiago's chest.

"It's okay Lisa, I miss my uncle as much as you, don't worry, I bet he will come back." Tiago comforted Lisa.

"Thanks, I'm so lucky to have you." Lisa smiled her best through her dried up tears. "Love you my T-Bird."

"Love you too." Tiago smiled and placed a loving kiss on Lisa's beak.

While the two younger birds were making out, Roberto and Liz smiled at hearing the sounds of happy little birds and sighed happily. And as this was happening, the sun was starting to go down, sunset taking over the Amazon. Roberto figured they better go back to the Blue macaw tribe to protect Lily.

"Come on Liz, it's time for the first guard shift." Roberto said and the two flew off back to the Blue macaw tribe.

As the two arrived, after a short trip, at Lily's hollow, they saw Lily finally at complete rest, snoring as well as her chest going up and down at a steady pace. Jewel was watching over her, to make sure she was alright, while Mimi got some rest before she would take over watch for Jewel to get some rest. Jewel smiled, but did not say anything as Roberto and Liz came into view, she did this so as not to wake Lily. Roberto and Liz understood and stayed just outside the hollow entrance to make sure any trouble that came would have to think twice before coming in.

For Lily herself, she was immersed in the dream world and she was finally having a pleasant dream. She pictured Alex coming back to her and holding onto her like he always does and giving a kiss on the beak. She pictured the time she would lay her eggs with Alex encouraging her to push and the day they would hatch so the pair can hear the sweet sound of little birds chirping. She pictured having a perfect family and watching her little ones grow up to have their own mates and chicks while she and Alex grew old and died together.

However she knew that would never happen if Alex did not come back to her in real life. And knowing that made her a little sad as well, knowing that Alex was not here to help wipe away her tears and hug her to provide both warmth and comfort. Lily knew she had to remain strong and held onto the little hope that Alex will eventually come back to save her from her sorrow.

He just had to come back…

* * *

 **Well guys! I decided to make a part 2 following the last chapter because some of you guys have been wondering and asking about stuff, so I hoped I did answer it here!**

 **Or… You are wondering about more stuff… But too bad! Because next chapter, I want to go back to Alex in his self-exile! And it's going to be… Well lets just say Alex almost gets killed…**

 **And lastly… If you have not, please check out the public message I made to the people of Belgium!**


	15. Death Wish

**Well guys… Pretty much nothing to really say…**

 **Except if you have not checked out my message to the people of Belgium, please do so!**

 **Other than that, lets get back to it!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Death Wish

* * *

While the Blue and Scarlet tribes were in their heated up state and the trial getting closer and closer to its date, Alex was still staying where he was and that was with Tomada and Sorrel, along with their two kids. With each passing day that he stayed with the family, he missed Lily more and more and grew ever more regretful of leaving his home. However he choose to be in self-exile, everyone except for his family and loved one, would be happy he was gone and Alex would accept that.

As the morning started again in this part of the Amazon, Alex woke up to the sunlight flowing into his eyes and waking him up to start another day. As he got up, he looked at the empty space next to him and sighed, picturing his beautiful mate snoring like an angel, a smile forming in her beak when he nudged her a little to get up.

"Oh Lily, if only you were here." Alex quietly said to himself.

Tomada came out from his and Sorrel's room in the hollow and gave a mighty yawn loudly as he rubbed his eyes with his wings to see Alex awake.

"Good morning Alex, slept well?" Tomada asked nicely.

"Well, it was alright, could be better." Alex replied, his tone of voice low.

"How about you and I go out, enjoy the warm day?" Tomada asked, seeing Alex a bit down about himself for some reason.

Pretty soon Sorrel, Tomada Junior, and Bobbie woke up after the two adult males did so and everyone settled down to eat some breakfast to fill their bellies with some morning energy. Alex didn't really feel like eating and only ate a little, after which he didn't feel any different, not full or empty. As the family finished and Sorrel wiped her chicks' beaks, the two little ones a bit disgusted by their mother using her saliva to clean them, Tomada signaled for Alex to follow him. Sorrel noticed Tomada and wondered where he was going.

"Tom? Where are you going?" Sorrel asked.

"Just going out with Alex here, that's all." Tomada replied, in his usual happy tone.

"Well how about you take Bobbie with you?" Sorrel asked of her mate.

"Yeah, can I go with you daddy?" Bobbie pleaded.

"Okay sweetie, come on." Tomada smiled.

"Wait, what about me?" Junior questioned, also wanting to go.

"No Junior, you stay with your mother and keep her safe, understand?" Tomada replied to the little falcon. "Besides, spend some time with your mother."

Junior sighed as he smirked at his sister, who giggled in response looking at Junior.

"Fine dad, I'll stay." Junior crossed his wings.

"That's my boy." Tomada smiled once more before he flew out, followed by Alex and Bobbie.

The three birds flew through the forest canopy and exercised their wings, Tomada even making it an unfair race, when he just suddenly yelled it out, as well he was the predatory bird out of the three, made to fly faster than a macaw could. Tomada soon decided to give his new friend and daughter a break by landing on a branch. While Alex and Bobbie were panting to catch their breaths, Tomada was still as fresh as he first woke up in the morning.

"Tomada, why did you have to make it a race?" Alex panted, a bit annoyed at his new friend.

"Yeah dad, I feel tired now." Bobbie agreed with Alex.

"Oh come on you two, it was fun, for me." Tomada chuckled while Alex and his daughter gave him looks on their faces.

Bobbie was wondering about something and well since she was alone with Alex and her daddy, she wanted to ask Alex a question that has been nagging her since she saw him.

"Mr. Alex, do you mind if I ask, why did you come here?" Bobbie asked as nicely as she could.

"Sweetie, it's rude to ask guests personal questions." Tomada scolded Bobbie, Alex sighing as he thought of an answer that would not fully give away why he left his home.

"No, it's okay." Alex replied, turning to Bobbie. "Well little one, I just had some personal issues that involved someone I really like and I needed to go away to think about some things. And I guess I just ended up where your father was." Alex gave his answer.

Bobbie was a little confused by what Alex just said. However Tomada realized what Alex was saying and decided to move along the conversation to avoid the awkwardness and the sadness that Alex was probably feeling, which he was. Luckily, the sky up above began to get overcast again, the clouds grey and heavy with raindrops, ready to unleash the wet downpour, giving Tomada the chance to speak up.

"Well looks like we are in for another rainy day, lets go home you two." Tomada said and turned to his daughter. "Get under my wing sweetie to stay dry while we go."

"Yes daddy." Bobbie answered and with that, the three flew back in a hurry before the rain could fully reach its peak and soak them to the bones.

Tomada soon enough spotted the hollow and with Bobbie still taking shelter under her father's wing, the three got inside, Tomada and Alex all wet. Bobbie got into her mother's warm wings while Toamda and Alex shook their feathers dry and made a sound of relief from getting out under the rain.

"Well Junior looks like you did a good job protecting your mother, good boy." Tomada said to his son.

"Thanks dad." Junior answered.

"Well it looks like you three had a good time." Sorrel joined the chat.

"Not really mommy, daddy made a race and exhausted me and Mr. Alex out." Bobbie replied, teasing her dad, Sorrel making a face to Tomada.

"What? I couldn't help it, it was too much fun." Tomada tried looking innocent. "And it was good exercise."

"Alright, you get a free pass today, Mr. Marathon." Sorrel joked and gave a kiss on Tomada's cheek. "Oh did you bring dinner with you?" Sorrel asked.

"Oh no! We should have done that before we came!" Tomada smacked a wing lightly on his forehead. "I'll go get some fruits."

Alex thought he should repay Tomada and his family for letting him stay with them during his exile by getting the food himself for them.

"No, how about I go get some food, it's the least I could do for you guys letting me stay here." Alex said, blocking Tomada's way out.

"You sure Alex, it's pouring really hard now and you don't know your way around easily yet." Tomada tried convincing Alex to stay.

"I will manage, it will be my pleasure." Alex smiled and before anyone could say anything more, Alex was on his way out to find some food.

The rain made it quite difficult to see as the water kept getting in his eyes as well as making his wings heavier, resulting in Alex having to put more strength into flying. He felt the extreme cold going deep into his red feathers and soaking up his skin, making his body icy cold, the warmth disappearing. Alex began shivering and felt his body temperature get lower and lower, he felt sick and began coughing.

Alex thought it was also good to go out to get the food, to also punish himself for leaving Lily, it was cruel to do this to himself, but Alex thought otherwise and felt he deserved this. If Lily was going through the pain, than he would feel pain too. However, Alex somehow how the will to also soldier on, for he knew there was a chance he would see his sweet Lily again one day.

Alex soon spotted a tree fruit of mangoes and settled down on a branch. After refocusing, he began picking some ripe mangoes that were close to him while he was coughing more and more and feeling cold all over. As Alex was picking the mangoes, a huge figure was silently watching Alex and landed on the branches above him, stalking him with interest. The figure took a step that made some noise, loud enough that Alex heard it and turned around, wondering who it could be.

"Tomada? Is that you?" Alex questioned. "I thought I said I will go alone." Alex spoke out.

"No." The figure spoke and dropped down to land in front of Alex, with the branch making a loud thud as the huge figure stood up to his full height and smiled evilly at Alex. "However it is time for you to get eaten."

Alex was face to face with a Harpy Eagle.

* * *

 **Oh boy… Well I'm screwed…**


	16. I'm So Sorry

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm so sorry about the delay from me… I been a little stressed out lately and I'm having sleeping problems… Hopefully it's not Insomnia or something like that… Maybe it's just from the stress…**

 **And Cats 'n' Cheese… I'm sorry for not keeping the promise I made… I swear I will have that very soon!**

 **But on the brighter side, I saw the MLP: FiM season 6 premiere and I loved it!**

 **Also, I finally started reading nightfly123's Super Rio series, and I'm impressed! I regret not reading it sooner!**

 **Anyway… I'll shut up now so you can read the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 16: I'm So Sorry

* * *

As Alex stood frozen before the huge predatory bird, he felt his heart rate go much faster and fear replacing the calm in his mind that existed before. The rainwater that was on him quickly turned into sweat as he no longer felt cold, but warm as he had a fearful face on.

"Why so scared?" The Harpy Eagle asked, menacingly. "It's not like you will feel any pain, no, you will feel all the pain."

The Harpy Eagle slowly walked towards Alex, intimidating the Scarlet macaw more so, each talon step seeming to shake the branch and some leaves off to the forest floor. Alex couldn't move, he was that full of fear, all he could think about was that he would become a meal in a few minutes. And nothing was around to save Alex, it was only him and this beast.

Suddenly, something seemed to call to Alex, it sounded like a voice, a female's voice, it sounded like Lily and it said…

"Run."

Motivated by this, Alex took off as fast as he could, pumping in all his strength into flying away and hopefully lose the eagle in the mess of trees. Adrenaline once again rushed through Alex's blood vessels, but this time, Alex knew he would certainly end up a meal if he stopped. He took a quick look around to see the eagle slowly catching up to him, with beak open with hunger for Alex. Alex flew on as fast as he could go, panting as he couldn't control his breathing at the same time.

Alex felt he could go no further and took a quick peek back to not see the eagle behind him. He breathed a sigh of relief as he returned to flying back at normal speed, making his way back to safety in Tomada's hollow. However his luck soon ran out as Alex flew in front of tree branch that was sprung back a bit. As Alex was in front of it, the branch suddenly launched froward and hit him in the head, making him lose flight and tumble to the wet ground below.

Alex felt he couldn't fly, but luckily, he landed first on some foliage before landing back first onto the wet ground. Rain constantly dropped on Alex's eyes, making him unable to see clearly and his vision was blurry as he regained his focus. Through the blurriness, he could see the dark shape of the eagle glide down and land down next to Alex. The eagle laughed at Alex's pathetic attempt to run away from him.

"Nice try, you really thought he could run away and not fill my stomach? I tricked you into making you tired and know that you used up your strength, it's dinner time." The eagle chuckled evilly as he went to dig his beak into Alex's neck.

Alex realized this and rolled away from the eagle before the eagle could plunge his beak into Alex, the eagle having his beak end up in the wet soil. Alex stood up with an angry face on as he stared determinedly at the eagle, not giving up yet.

"You want to make me a meal, you are going to have to try really heard!" Alex shouted as loud as he could, still trying to get back his breath.

"Have it your way, just means you will die a lot slower." The eagle replied, even more determined.

The eagle charged froward and punched Alex really hard into the stomach area, making him cough up blood as the eagle then picked Alex up and threw him against a tree. Alex heard some bones crack as he impacted the hard trunk and fell down face first into the ground, grasping for air as the eagle walked froward to Alex. Alex got up and delivered his own punch across the Eagle's face, which really did little against the eagle other than to irritate the huge bird.

Alex tried getting in another punch with his wing but the eagle blocked it with his wing and twisted Alex's wing, making Alex cry out in pain as he felt his wing burn up from the eagle's action. And while the eagle did this, he raised his talons and cut Alex in the belly, causing more sharp pain and blood to start rushing out from Alex as he screamed and collapsed, putting his good wing over the deep gash to try to stop the bleeding.

However the eagle did not give Alex even a second to rest and once again raised his talons up to grab hold of the Scarlet macaw by the neck, lifting Alex up into the air and making eye contact. Alex struggling for air as the eagle stared at him.

"Give up yet?" The eagle asked, wanting to eat already.

"Not by a long shot." Alex replied, still trying to hang on.

Alex spit on the eagle's face and that earned him a black eye from the eagle punching him with a wing. The eagle then slammed Alex down against the forest floor, placing his sharp talons on Alex's wing, making sure to touch the bone area and started to break the wing, causing Alex to scream again in pain as tears started flooding his eyes. He really couldn't bear the pain anymore and by this point the pain itself would just kill him, let alone this huge eagle before him. Alex looked at the eagle who was still putting him through this torture and tried to plead with him.

"Please… I might become a father. Please don't kill me." Alex said softly despite knowing the eagle will not listen to him which he did not.

"I'm sorry, I didn't understand you at all." The eagle replied, chuckling as he pretended to ignore Alex. "Tell you what, since you tried to fight your way out, I will allow you some last words before I rip your neck." The eagle laughed once again.

Alex thought of Lily, his one and only, just waiting for him, staring out into the vast Amazon for him to never come back to her. He will never again hold her in his wings and let her put her head into his chest while he kissed the top of her head. He will never take care of her in her pregnancy and be there when the eggs are laid and hatch, revealing their beautiful chicks. He will never be able to be a loving father like he thought he would and watch his chicks grow up with love and care. And spend the rest of his life with the one he loves above everything else.

Alex knew what the last words out of his beak would be and they were…

"I'm so sorry Lily." Alex said and a single tear came from one of his eyes to roll down his face.

The eagle just smiled evilly and was just about to dig into Alex's neck when a screech was suddenly heard, making the eagle turn to the sound and for something to knock him off of Alex. The eagle rolled for a bit, a bit dazed and got back up to see a Peregrine Falcon with an angry look in his eyes, saving Alex from his near death.

It was Tomada and he was most unpleased by what the eagle did to Alex. He was ready to defend his friend and kill this eagle.

* * *

 **Finally! Next chapter is done!**

 **And it's a good thing Tomada came to save me! I just might get to see Lily again…**


	17. Predator vs Predator

**Alright guys! Ready for the next chapter?**

 **Before we do, a fellow FFN brother asked me if I could do him a favor and I am happy to oblige!**

 **T8E. CR34TOR has asked me if I could ask you guys, if you want Bia, Carla, and Tiago, to come with Blu and Jewel on their trip around the world in his story.**

 **Just send him a simple PM stating yes or no and I think he will be happy!**

 **Other than that, lets continue!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Predator vs. Predator

* * *

Tomada continued just staring at the eagle with angry eyes while the eagle got up and refocused his attention to look at the slightly smaller predatory bird in front of him. The eagle was surprised as to why a predatory bird would save a macaw, but the eagle kept a straight face on as he spoke to Tomada.

"Who are you and why did you disrupt me?" The Harpy Eagle demanded to know.

"How dare you hurt my friend, you are lucky I didn't do much worse to you." Tomada replied, keeping his cool.

"Friend? Macaws are not friends, they are our dinner, and they should be treated as such." The eagle returned.

"I'm not like most of our kind, I'm not a killer like you are." Tomada replied. "Well not anymore at least." He added under his breath.

"It's called survival, maybe you should try it, now if you will excuse me, I gave a macaw to eat up." The eagle tried getting past Tomada, but Tomada simply blocked his way.

"You want to eat him, you are going to have do so over my dead body." Tomada informed the eagle, who simply just laughed right in the falcon's face.

"Seriously? I'm much bigger and stronger than you, you think you can kill me?" The eagle continued chuckling.

"Yes, I do." Tomada replied in a determined tone.

"Very well, this will be interesting." The eagle said and charged at Tomada, the fight between predator and predator beginning.

Just like with Alex, the eagle hit Tomada's stomach, but since Tomada was much tougher, this had less of an impact and Tomada recovered quite quickly, then delivered his own strong punch across the eagle's face, hitting his beak. The eagle felt his beak with his wing and some blood was present. Tomada quickly followed this up with a headbutt on the eagle's forehead, knocking him over to the ground. The eagle was shocked by Tomada's strength and looked at him.

"Not too bad for a falcon right?" Tomada taunted the eagle.

"This only just got started." The eagle replied and got up, preparing for more.

Tomada got into a defensive stance and the eagle charged again, this time flying a bit above and using his sharp talons, aimed down on Tomada's face. Tomada saw this and managed to dodge out of the way mostly, but the eagle's talons still stung his shoulder area, making a little cut as Tomada screeched in anger. The eagle flew past and came back around, Tomada turning around and preparing himself more, he suddenly flew up in front of the eagle and with his talons, he kicked the eagle right in the belly.

The two came down again to the forest floor and both of them panted, catching their breaths from the fight and checking their injuries so far. When they were both a bit refreshed, they continued the fight. Meanwhile with Alex, he used the time to try to move to somewhere where he can lay down on a tree trunk and check himself.

"That eagle, god this hurts so much." Alex cursed at the eagle while struggling to move with only one good wing to lay on the tree trunk.

As soon as he got into a comfortable position, he relaxed and tried to not think about the pain as all he could do was hope that Tomada would kill the eagle and both of them would be safe. He decided to at least think happy thoughts, happy memories he shared with Lily while sitting on the cold, wet forest floor and laying on the hard bark of the tree trunk.

Back with Tomada and the eagle, the two continued fighting each other, the eagle was slowly winning over Tomada and it looked like the falcon would lose in the end. As Tomada put another punch in, the eagle took that chance, to grab onto Tomada and holding onto him, he slammed the falcon head first into a tree trunk, disorienting Tomada. The falcon rubbed his head with his wing and got back to it.

Tomada had multiple cuts and bruises all over his body, some of which showed some red liquid wanting to come out. However it's not like Tomada did his fair share of damage to the eagle, the eagle being in the same condition as the falcon. And with Tomada, he was not only saving his friend, but he had a family to come back to, which the eagle most likely did not have.

"Give up already, I can tell that you can't take much more of this." The eagle taunted Tomada again.

"You will never get me to quit, this is going to end with you dead at my talons!" Tomada yelled out.

"Suit yourself." And the eagle came at Tomada with his beak wide open to bite Tomada.

Tomada dodged the attack and with his talons, he scratched the eagle's back, making the eagle screech in pain as Tomada looked at his talons, the bottom of which was covered in the eagle's feathers and some wet blood. Tomada knew he just grounded the eagle for good, and since Tomada still had his wings in good order, he used that to his advantage to attack from above.

The eagle crashed on the ground and turned around to see Tomada diving down from the sky at him. With lightning speed, Tomada had the eagle pinned to the ground, with his talons around the eagle's neck. The eagle was grasping for air and looked up at the ever so angry falcon.

"Looks like I win and now you die." Tomada said determinedly.

"No, please show mercy, I'm grounded for good anyway." The eagle wanted to live .

"Sorry, I don't show mercy to killers." Tomada replied.

With his sharp beak, Tomada cut up the eagle's neck and and dug his beak in to make the wound bigger and bigger, to the point that it was disgusting to look at and blood came out in puddles. When Tomada was done, the eagle was clearly dead as the eyes became still and the eagle stopped shaking in fright. It was done.

Tomada felt the blood on his beak drip down onto his belly, mixing with some tears that Tomada let out. Tomada sighed as he knew he just, once again, killed another bird, but he could live with this dead body because this eagle was, after all, a ferocious beast. After looking at the eagle with the ripped open neck, he remembered Alex, who was probably in a lot of pain.

"Alex! Where are you!" Tomada yelled out while taking flight to find his macaw friend.

"I'm over here!" A familiar voice called out and Tomada followed the sound to find the Scarlet macaw against a tree trunk.

"Alex, are you okay?" Tomada asked as he landed in front of the macaw.

"I am now, thanks to you, my wing is broken and I can't fly." Alex reported his condition, but hid the deep, bloody gash with his good wing. "Wait, did you…" Alex started, referring to all the blood that was present on Tomada's beak.

"I did what I had to do." Tomada simply replied. "Come on, I'll carry you, lets go back to the hollow."

Alex took Tomada's wing with his' and painfully got up while hiding his serious wound from Tomada's eyes. Tomada carefully held onto Alex with his talons and the two headed back to Tomada's hollow with his family. As they were flying through the still rainy night, drops of blood flew off from Alex's wound, along with the raindrops to fall the forest floor. Alex was losing blood, but he didn't want to bother Tomada and his family any longer with him.

As they got back to the hollow, Sorrel was waiting in the entrance for her mate to come back and when he did, she gave him a loving hug.

"Thank goodness you are back! I was getting worried!" Sorrel shouted.

"Yeah, sorry, it took much longer than expected." Tomada replied, a bit sad at making his mate worry. "I killed an eagle."

"I can tell, your beak is in a mess." Sorrel looked at the blood drying on Tomada's beak. "How's Alex?"

Before Tomada could reply, Alex answered for him.

"Well, my wing is broken and…" Alex started, but he felt dizzy and lightheaded as his vision became blurry as he looked at the couple. "You guys are getting blurry…" Alex last said before completely falling unconscious and falling down.

He would have fallen completely out of the hollow and onto the forest floor if Tomada did not catch him in his wings. Alex's wing holding onto the bloody wound opened up to reveal the deep gash along with dark red blood on the part of the wing that the wound was covering.

"Alex, wake up buddy, wake up!" Tomada shouted, trying to get Alex up.

Alex's mind just slipped into darkness and the last thing his mind pictured was Lily and her beautiful face. Alex's mind spoke for Alex and it said the same exact thing Alex thought his last words would be…

"I'm so sorry Lily."

* * *

 **Well… You guys know that I don't die, but… it's the question of how does Alex wake up…**


	18. Standing Trial

**Well guys, how about we go back to what is happening in the tribes now, shall we?**

 **Before we do, again, please give T8E. CR34TOR an answer please!**

 **And also, we have someone new here! Please make sure to say a big welcome to anxslife!**

 **Well lets continue!**

* * *

Chapter 18: Standing Trial

* * *

The day after Alex was nearly killed by a Harpy Eagle but saved by Tomada, the first day of the trials for Lily began and those who were closet to Alex and Lily, their family and friends dreaded what was to come. With each passing minute Lily was becoming unbearable, with both mental and physical pain taking its toll on her, Luckily Jewel and Mimi were always with her to watch over her and make sure she really did not do something crazy. Roberto and Liz always kept constant guard outside the hollow entrance, making sure no one they did not trust enter to hurt Lily. Both of them feeling Lily's pain as they heard her loud cries.

On the morning of the trials, Blu and Maria flew to Lily's hollow, to get her for the trials. Roberto blocked the entrance of the hollow, Luckily Liz was not here this morning or else Maria would have suspected that her oldest daughter was a traitor.

"Not another step." Roberto said determined while getting in the way. "You are not taking her."

Before Maria could speak, Blu came up and put a wing on Roberto's shoulder, with a sad face on.

"Roberto, the tribe leaders are becoming impatient, and we can't find Alex. I'm sorry, but the leaders demand we start the trials today." Blu sadly reported.

"Blu, we can't, you know Lily's condition." Roberto replied, keeping Lily's pregnancy a secret because Maria was here.

"I know, don't worry she will be fine, I promise." Blu reassured Roberto.

Roberto then stepped out of the way and Blu came in, Jewel besides Lily, who was just waking up. Jewel looked like she did not sleep at all last night.

"How are the both of you?" Blu asked, worried for Jewel.

"Same with Lily, wants Alex to just come back. Me, I could use some sleep." Jewel said tiredly, bags under her eyes.

"You will, but first, you have to help her get to the trial." Blu said, delivering the terrible news.

"I can't believe this is really happening." Lily joined in and started to let out tears again. "Alex, where are you?"

Jewel helped up Lily, who had stomach pains and backaches as well as the broken heart and guided her to the hollow entrance. Maria looked at her with an unchanging expression and Lily stopped to look at Alex's mother with disbelieving eyes.

"You're a monster." Lily simply said softly, but also with a tone of anger.

"Come on Lily, just ignore her." Jewel told her friend.

The group then flew for the large open area that was cleared for the trial. As the group flew in, all the macaw tribe leaders were there, seated in a half circle, while Lily was to stand before them to face them. Lily sighed as she tried her best to not reveal her secret and to be brave in front of such opposition. Alex would have wanted her to be strong.

"Everything is going to be okay Lily." Jewel comforted her friend.

"Thanks Jewel, I hope so." Lily replied, holding her tears.

"You want me to go up with you?" Jewel offered.

"No, you done enough for me, I think it's best if I stand alone for this." Lily answered. "Thank you however."

"Any time." And Jewel gave Lily a tight hug and while hugging, Jewel whispered something in her ear. "Don't worry, he will come back."

"I know." Lily answered and came very close to shedding some tears.

After the two released the hug, Blu spoke to Lily.

"It's time." Blu told her and the two came up.

Blu took his place along the leaders, Roberto standing a bit behind his leader. He looked to see Liz standing behind Maria, who had taken her place. The two lovebirds looked at each other, not saying anything, only having depressed looks in their faces. Maria started the trial by making the first statements.

"Today, we are here to judge this female Blue macaw and what she did with my son, and see if we are to banish her away from her tribe." Maria said in a loud voice to be heard. "We will now hear what this Blue macaw has to say." Maria looked at Lily.

Lily took a deep breath, tried to not think about crying and thought about how much she loved Alex and wanted to stay with him. After a couple of minutes, she made her statement.

"I know that many of you think that having a mate of a different colored feather is wrong, but is it wrong when the two love each other so much? I love Alex because he is not like the birds in my tribe, he is different, I can't really explain it, but he is exactly what I love to have in a mate. He shows his love to me every day we are together, he comforts me and makes sure I am warm and happy. And I was the one who wanted to have chicks with him, I was the one who wanted to be his official mate, I wanted him to be in my life forever. Why? Because I can't live without him and his love for me."

Lily finished her statement with passion and held back her tears at the same time while taking a deep breath from talking as the leaders looked at her. Some of them were actually moved a little by Lily's little, but passionate speech and actually got them to think about some things. Blu, obviously, was the only one who really believed Alex and Lily should be together and he was happy showing the effect of the speech on the leaders.

"Maybe there is a chance after all." Blu thought in his head.

Roberto looked back again at Liz and she had a smile on, him smiling back, both of them clearly having the same thought. The leaders themselves were starting to talk along themselves, Maria, however, not joining in on it and only looked at Lily.

"You can go now, we will be talking about our decision." Maria told Lily and Lily walked away, Jewel with a smile on.

"Nice job Lily, I think that will make the leaders think twice now." Jewel said happily.

"Thanks, to be honest I was really nervous, but I pictured Alex watching too, that certainly helped me a lot." Lily replied, managing a weak smile.

"And we will search for him much more now." Roberto said, coming in and joining the two females. "Blu has ordered me to get more birds to join and double time it, meanwhile he is going to try to get the leaders to change their minds."

"Thanks Beto." Jewel said.

"You're welcome Juju and don't worry Lily, we will find him." Roberto promised.

"If you do, please tell him how much I miss him." Lily said.

"I will." Roberto replied, and got set to go start the search again. "Well I better go now, see you two later." And Roberto flew off, Jewel turning to look at Lily.

"Ready for some rest now?" Jewel asked.

"Definitely." Lily replied. "However, I think you need some rest too."

"I will when we get back to your hollow." Jewel returned and the two flew off together back to Lily's hollow.

When the two got back, Lily sighed, thinking how great it would be if Alex came back and was in the hollow to surprise his mate, but of course, it did not happen. Jewel noticed the sad look on Lily's face, her eyes staring at the empty hollow entrance.

"Don't worry, they will find him." Jewel told her.

As they got inside, Lily decided to have some alone time and turned to Jewel.

"Jewel, can I be alone for now, you can rest." Lily told her friend.

"You sure?" Jewel replied, an eye raised.

"Yes, I just need it." Lily replied, a neutral tone of voice present.

"Okay." Jewel yawning. "Goodnight."

As Jewel went to lay down and get some shuteye, Lily went to the hollow entrance, watching the sun start going down and slowly making the sky turn from blue to an orange. As she stood there, she touched her belly with her wing, feeling it a bit expanded from the eggs growing in her. Rubbing her belly a bit to feel the eggs, she spoke to them as if the chicks inside could hear her.

"Don't worry my chicks, your father is going to come back and he is going to love and take care of you when you hatch." Lily said softly, feeling the tears finally coming out. "I promise my kids."

Lily went back to staring out into the evening sky, hoping that Alex was somewhere out there, also looking at the sky, maybe even in her direction. However Alex was still unconscious from his near death experience and it would take a lot of pain to take place to wake him up…

* * *

 **Oh boy, it's a race against time! If only Alex would just wake up…**


	19. Coming Back Home

**Alright guys! Ready for the next chapter!**

 **I'm actually a bit sick while writing this chapter… Sore throat… And feeling a bit cold and warm at the same time… But… Sometimes you got to fight the sickness and keep on going!**

 **Nothing else to really say, so lets just continue!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Coming Back Home

* * *

While Alex was unconscious in Tomada and his family's hollow, his mind was still working as Alex decided that as soon as he woke up in real life, he would finally return and hold onto Lily like his life depended on her grip. He pictured the two reunited over and over again in his head as he was laying down. However that was just his mind, his body was of course asleep and he couldn't do anything.

And well, something finally woke Alex up, but it was not at all pleasant…

"AH!" Alex screamed out loud as he felt extreme pain shooting through his broken wing. "What are you doing!" Alex shouted as he saw Sorrel holding his wing.

"Alex, you're finally awake!" Tomada shouted in happiness.

"What is Sorrel doing to me!" Alex demanded to know.

"Relax, she is popping your wing back in place, luckily for you Sorrel was a healer in training before she left her tribe." Tomada replied, with a gentle voice.

Alex looked down at where his deep gash was and saw it covered and bandaged up with leaves, it still hurt a lot and that was coupled with the endless stream of pain that Sorrel was inflicting trying to pop Alex's wing back in place, luckily Tomada was holding onto Alex so he would not move much. Alex realized something, as it looked like the middle of the day outside the hollow entrance.

"How long was I out?" Alex asked, trying to deal with the pain in his wing.

"Three days." Tomada replied to the shock of Alex.

"Three days!" Alex shouted. "That long?"

Before Tomada could reply, Sorrel nodded to her mate to strengthen his grip on Alex. She was going to give his wing one last push to pop it back in. Tomada picked up a stick that was next to him and held it in front of Alex.

"You might want to bite down on this." Tomada warned.

"Why?" Alex replied, curious.

"Trust me, just do it." Tomada said back and Alex took the stick and put it in his beak.

"Okay, ready?" Sorrel asked Tomada.

"Ready for what?" Alex said, a bit scared where this was going.

Suddenly Alex felt the most intense pain in his life as Sorrel pushed the wing in with all her strength and did so until a click was heard. Alex was in such pain that he almost broke the stick in his beak in half and tears came out. When it was over Alex felt sweat all over his body and his breathing was very rapid as Sorrel checked the result and Tomada held some water in front of Alex.

"Here, drink." Tomada said and helped Alex to drink some water and calm down.

"Thanks." Alex panted as he felt cooled down and relaxed a little.

"You're welcome." Tomada smiled. "You sure took a beating, any bird in this condition would have died without help."

"Yeah, listen I got to go now." Alex told Tomada and got up, the pain in his deep belly wound and wing coming to him as he struggled to stand up and walk.

"Alex, no, you're too injured still to walk, let alone fly, you got to rest." Sorrel advised Alex.

"I can't, I got to go now before it's too late." Alex answered, holding onto his belly wound with his good wing.

"Slow down Alex, at least tell us why you have to go in such a hurry." Tomada pleaded while blocking Alex's way out of the hollow.

Alex sighed as he knew the two wouldn't let him go until he told the truth about why he ran away and ended up here. He didn't want to talk about it, but he needed to if he was ever going to see Lily again.

"Fine, I ran away from my tribe, my home because I was in love with a bird of a different colored feather and since the law states that we can't be together, we kept it a secret. However our relationship was discovered and we were both to be put on trial. I ran away because I thought everyone would be much happier if I was gone because I caused so many problems. Everyone, except for my sweet Lily that is."

"Now I understand." Tomada sighed as he knew love should come first. "Alright, you can go."

"Thank you." Alex said as Tomada stepped aside and was about to go out, but Tomada stopped him again. "But not without us."

"That's right, you still need the attention." Sorrel agreed with her mate. "And it's about time I go back to my tribe as well."

"Kids! Come down!" Tomada shouted to Junior and Bobbie's rooms and they came out, as they stayed in there, a bit frightened by all the screaming Alex just did.

"Yes dad?" Tomada Junior asked.

"We are moving to your mother's original home, sounds good?"

"Yeah! Lets go!" Bobbie and Junior shouted in unison.

Alex looked at the family and tears came out again. He was thankful they would still be with him, after all the trouble he caused them.

"Thank you Tomada." Alex cried.

"You're welcome buddy, lets go." Tomada put a wing on Alex's shoulder lightly and the five then flew out, back to the Blue and Scarlet macaw tribes.

Alex really couldn't believe it, he was finally going to be back home, with his family and friends and most importantly, his mate, he just hoped that Lily was still there, just waiting for him with open wings to hug him. And he was determined to fight it now and be with Lily for the rest of his life.

As the group flew on, night started to fall and they settled down on a branch, a seemingly empty hollow prefect for the five to spend the night to sleep and rest from the flying of the day. After Tomada checked that it was indeed empty and no one was using it, he gave the all clear and everyone went in for rest, except for Alex.

As Tomada and Sorrel put Bobbie and Junior to sleep, Alex was standing on the hollow entrance, looking in the direction of the tribes, silent and still, thinking very hard about what he aways thinks now. As Tomada saw Alex, he decided to go to him, after kissing Bobbie goodnight.

"Goodnight sweetie, sweet dreams." Tomada said softly to his daughter and kissed her on the forehead.

"Daddy, is Mr. Alex going to be alright?" Bobbie asked.

"Yeah, he will be alright sweetie, just go to sleep, love you." Tomada replied, not wanting his daughter to worry about such things.

"Okay daddy, I love you too." Bobbie smiled and closed her eyes.

Tomada went to Alex and Alex just looked at Tomada without saying anything. Tomada didn't say anything as well and Alex just turned to look back at the night sky. A few minutes passed before Alex finally spoke.

"Tomada, thank you so much for going through all this, I'm sorry to cause so much trouble to you and your family." Alex said, not looking at Tomada.

"Hey it's okay, I understand fully why you did the things you did, everything is going to be alright." Tomada comforted Alex.

"You know it's funny, I told Lily the same exact thing when our secret was discovered and here I am now." Alex sighed as he put his head down.

"Well, you should go to sleep, heal your injuries a bit more, we should be back tomorrow." Tomada said to Alex, gently.

"I will, I just want to be here for a little longer, is that okay?" Alex questioned.

"Sure, don't take too long however." And Tomada went back inside to lay next to Sorrel and cuddle up with her.

Alex looked at the mismatched pair and smiled, if a falcon and a Blue macaw can be together and have chicks, why shouldn't a Blue and a Scarlet be together? He pictured Tomada and Sorrel as him and Lily, happy as can be in each other's wings, enjoying the warmth and comfort they gave to each other.

Alex turned back around, looking at the night sky and sighed one last time before going inside to sleep.

"I'm coming back home Lily, I will be with you very soon. Until than, goodnight and sweet dreams." Alex said, a tear coming out.

Wiping it away, Alex went inside to sleep alone for one last time, for he promised that from tomorrow night on he would sleep right next to Lily every day. He just had to fight for her.

* * *

 **Well sorry if the quality was less, again… I'm not feeling very well at the time.**


	20. Reunited Lovebirds

**What's up my readers! Before we begin, I got some good news and some bad news…**

 **First, bad news…**

 **Allergy season is once again present… And I'm no exception to this… No wonder why I have a sore throat…**

 **And this story is almost done… Three or four more chapters left… Depends if I decide to use a certain chapter…**

 **And this story is going to be put on hold next week because of reasons…**

 **Good news is that the reasons why I am putting this story is because as you Rio fans know, April 11th and 15th marks the anniversaries of the two movies! As well as the birthday of someone important to me on the 13th…**

 **And lastly, I would like to thank T8E. CR34TOR for making me one of his first favorite authors!**

 **Now I'll shut up!**

* * *

Chapter 20: Reunited Lovebirds

* * *

The day has finally come for Lily's fate to be forever determined by the macaw tribe leaders and Lily was prepared to hear their decision. Alex was not back home yet and Lily felt the worse has happened to him, at least now she would share the same supposedly same fate he did and they will eventually meet each other up in the skies.

Lily put a wing on her belly and stroked it softly while tearing up a little. Jewel, along with Blu, Roberto, and Liz came and landed down in front of her to get her for the final decision. Lily only asked one thing to them.

"Is he back?"

The four that Lily spoke to only lowered their heads in sadness, not saying anything, indicating that Alex has not come back. Lily sighed and surprisingly bottled up her anger, in fact she only felt sadness fill up.

"It's okay, I'm ready to be banished from the tribe, I want to rest in peace alone, like he did." Lily answered.

"I'm very sorry Lily, he loved you so much." Jewel said while coming up and putting a wing on her back.

"I know." Lily replied, closing her eyes to suppress the tears.

"We have to go, the tribe leaders are not very patient, especially Maria." Blu informed the two females.

"Right, come on Lily." Jewel said and Lily took a deep breath and with the four flew off to the trial area.

As soon as they got there, Lily was made to stand in front of all the tribe leaders alone, like she did before, only this time the decision was final of course. Lily put on her bravest face as she walked slowly through the crowd watching the trial, macaws looking at her as she passed by, some of them whispering to each other. Lily just ignored them and thought about Alex to block out the talking and staring. When she got to where she needed to stand, there was a moment of silence before Maria came up to deliver the tribes' final decision.

"Today, we are here to deliver our final decision on whether or not to banish this female Blue macaw for mating with my son, Alex. And after much talking along the leaders and arguing for days, most of us." Maria paused to look at Blu, who stood a couple of leaders next to her.

Blu stayed by his decision, he promised himself he would do anything in his power to help his brother and Lily, but eventually the majority won over him. Blu simply just stared back at Maria with anger before Maria continued.

"Have reached our decision about this issue and we all agree to banish…" Maria was about to finish only for a loud voice to shout….

"STOP!" The voice shouted out and everyone looked to the back, in astonishment and shock at the macaw who shouted it out.

"It can't be…" Maria softly and slowly spoke as she also stared at the macaw.

"Alex…" Lily could barely say as she laid eyes on her loved one.

The macaw was indeed Alex and he had a very annoyed, angry face on as he heard was where about to become of Lily. Alex was on top of a branch of a tree in the back and with some difficulty, since his wing was still healing, he flew down to the ground, Tomada and his family with him as well.

Alex's family quickly ran up to hug him and greet him back home, all the other macaws standing back, not that they didn't like Alex, but they were scared of Tomada, since he was a predatory bird after all. However Alex's family didn't care and just launched themselves on Alex.

Alex changed his angry expression to a happy one as he put on a smile and opened his wings, Bia, Carla, Tiago, and Lisa coming in with shouts of "Uncle Alex" for the three Blue chicks and "Big brother!" for Lisa and hugged Alex while Alex put his wings on their backs.

"I missed you little ones so much." Alex cried. "I'm sorry Bia, Carla, and Tiago that your uncle had to leave and Lisa, I'm more sorry to leave you both father and brother less again."

"It's okay, we understand." The four replied in unison.

Alex looked up to see Blu, Jewel, and Liz standing in front of him and after Alex finished hugging the little ones, he hugged his older sister, Jewel, and Blu, in that order, with, "I'm sorry", replies of "It's okay," following after.

While Alex was hugging his adoptive brother, he looked up to see the one he regretted most leaving behind, the one he loves with all of his heart, Lily. Blu released the hug so the two can share their moment together. Lily slowly walked froward, each step like Lily had a ton weight on her talons holding her down as she stared at Alex, emotion filling her up and controlling her as she finally got inside Alex's wings to hug her.

Lily only cried as she buried her head in Alex's red feathers while Alex softly stroked her back. Alex let her cry and felt his chest become extremely wet from all the tears as Lily let it out, Alex trying to hold back his tears as he softly spoke to Lily in comfort.

"It's okay, I'm here now and I'm never going to run away again." Alex comforted Lily, who was still crying.

"I… thought… you… were… dead…" Lily struggled to say between sobs.

"I know, I'm so sorry to put you though all the pain, but I'm here now." Alex replied.

Lily took a moment to relax, but saw the bandages placed on Alex's belly, making her scared of what happened to him while he was gone.

"What happened?" Lily asked, starting to cry more now.

"Well I almost got killed by a Harpy Eagle, luckily Tomada was there to save me." Alex looked at Tomada, Lily following to look at the Peregrine Falcon.

"Thank you." Lily softly thanked Tomada.

"You're very welcome, your boyfriend here is quite the determined one." Tomada smiled.

Lily found the need to chuckle which she did, trying to wipe the tears away, Alex helping her. Lily came froward and going very close to Alex's ear, whispered something.

"I have to tell you something."

"What?" Alex replied, curious.

"I'm…" Lily began, but was disrupted by Maria.

"I hate to spoil the moment, but son, I was just about to deliver the decision." Maria said sternly.

Alex gave a glare at his mother, before looking at Lily right in the eyes.

"I'll be right back, okay? It's time I end this once and for all." Alex said, determined.

Maria got back to her position along the tribe leaders, while Alex took Lily's original place in front of the leaders. There he would make his own statement.

"I know many of you probably will not change your minds and that's okay. But I do have something to say. I love Lily, more than everything else on this earth, and the sky, she is my everything, every day I wake up feeling so happy to see her smile and to share lovely kisses and hugs with her. She is unlike any other macaw, and certainly does not compare to any female Scarlet macaws I have met, she is what I love and find perfect to have in a mate. So what if she is of a different colored feather from me? To me, love does not depend on your colors, but your heart and it's fate that we met and fell in love with each other. That's all I have to say."

And Alex just turned around and began walking back to Lily. Everyone was stunned and was silence at first, but slowly clapping began, followed by more and more until everyone in the crowd watching was clapping, most of them with tears in their eyes from the little emotional speech Alex made.

As Alex came back to Lily they both shared another hug before Alex turned to his family and new friends.

"We would like to be alone now." Alex said which Blu replied.

"Of course big brother, you two enjoy the rest of the day, we can take it from here."

"Thanks." Alex thanked Blu and with Lily, flew off, the two heading to Lily's hollow to have some alone time.

As soon as they got there, Lily laid down on the hollow floor, Alex joining her and both of them wrapped their wings around each other, providing warmth and comfort which they did not have for so long.

"I missed this so much." Lily said, smiling.

"Me too, my sweet Lily." And Alex came froward with his beak and placed a loving kiss on Lily's beak.

The two enjoyed each other's love until Lily broke the kiss, remembering that she would tell Alex the big news.

"Alex." Lily began.

"Yes?" Alex smiled.

"I have some big news, I'm pregnant with two eggs." Lily happily said, Alex in complete shock.

"What… I'm going to be a father and you're going to be a…" Alex struggled to say, but Lily finished for him.

"Yes, a mother." Lily cried tears of joy and happiness, while Alex was still trying to process it.

"I'm going to be a father." Alex repeated, Lily giggling at Alex's reaction.

"Do I have to say it again?" Lily chuckled.

"No, I'm just happy, I always wanted to be a father." Alex smiled and gave another kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too." Lily replied, finally at complete happiness. "Now can we get some sleep, I think we both need some rest from our wounds."

"Sure thing, my sweet flower." Alex replied.

The two closed their eyes, still holding onto each other for warmth and comfort as they laid down in peace for the day and onto the night. For tomorrow on, only happiness would come to their lives, along with shocking surprises and some singing put in there as well…

* * *

 **So I decided to put in the additional chapter as well in the end, because we need some music towards the ending, don't we?**

 **Anyway… I'll see in the next update!**


	21. You're my Gravity

**What's up everyone!**

 **Sorry for the long delay, but…**

 **Ready for this musical chapter? Because I know you are!**

 **Oh and thank you to my good friend, Bosco the Spix's-Lear's Hybrid for adding another follow to this story!**

* * *

Chapter 21: You're my Gravity

* * *

The days following Alex's return home were filled with happiness and joy for nearly everyone along the macaw tribes. For it was finally decided that it was okay for Alex and Lily to be together, the tribe leaders having to come to this agreement after the news spread along all the macaws, everyone calling for the two to stay together and what's more, they could stay in their tribes.

And for the Scarlet macaw leader, Maria, she had to accept this, even more so when her daughters Liz and Lisa came froward, inspired by their brother, to reveal their own secret relationships with macaws of a different colored feather.

As for Tomada and his family, Blu let Tomada stay in the Blue macaw tribe, in return for saving Alex. Sorrel was pleased that her mate and her falcon son could stay with her, Tomada happy as well, he could help fend off any Harpy Eagles as well if any should come to try to harm any tribe members.

And for Alex and Lily, well they both had to be nursed at first, by Jewel, Mimi, and Sorrel, Alex still healing from his wounds so he couldn't take care of Lily. However when he was finally cleared by Sorrel, he and Lily found their own hollow, right on the border of the Blue and Scarlet tribes. There, Alex gave all his love, care, and attention to Lily, helping her deal with her pregnancy like he should have in the first place.

Rafael, Nico, and Pedro came to visit their macaw friends a couple of weeks after Alex's wounds completely healed and they heard the whole story from Blu and Alex. The three of them in awe and amazement at the ordeal everyone went through, but they were totally happy that Alex finally found someone to be with forever and even more so knowing that Alex was going to be a father.

The three visiting birds decided they should throw a party in celebration, so they organized a huge party, along with their music loving Blue macaw, Carla, happy to finally be back helping her uncles. When everything was set and night had fell on the Amazon rainforest and in a lily pond, (the same one at the end of Rio 2) clapping of wings started, as a female Blue macaw stepped out, singing softly.

 _Do you remember feeling invincible?_

 _When there was trouble it was us against the world_

 _We kept running, running through the night_

 _Chasing the sun 'til anything felt right_

It was Lily, and while she was singing she was blushing, having the same kind of feeling when she sang in front of a crowd during the Christmas party, her first official date with Alex. Lily, was at first, nervous and didn't want to sing, but Alex urged her on.

As Lily finished the first lines and went onto the next, the clapping stopped for a few seconds before continuing, getting louder and louder until some music finally took over.

 _Can you save me now?_

 _I get lost up in the clouds_

 _Can you save me now?_

 _You were my gravity_

 _Can you save me now?_

 _When the ground drops out I get lost in the clouds_

 _Save me now_

 _You were my gravity_

 _Now my world is shattering_

 _Ooooh, you were my gravity_

 _Ooooh, you were my gravity_

The music stopped and was once again replaced by the clapping of wings again. Lily keeping up the singing, knowing that Alex was there, looking at her, smiling. She kept calm, imagining she was only singing to Alex.

 _You left me out there with no one but myself_

 _In an open field for the lightning to strike me down_

 _I was the moon, you were the sun_

 _I can't seem to shine now that you're gone_

 _Now I'm out of orbit cause you left without warning_

 _Are you somewhere better now_

The music died down and replaced with clapping, getting louder and then quieter for the music to get louder in return.

 _Can you save me now?_

 _I get lost up in the clouds_

 _Can you save me now?_

 _You were my gravity_

 _Can you save me now?_

 _When the ground drops out I get lost in the clouds_

 _Save me now_

 _You were my gravity_

 _Now my world is shattering_

 _Ooooh, you were my gravity_

 _Ooooh, you were my gravity_

The music, became soft, as a slow steady beat was accompanied by clapping again, Lily's singing voice also becoming softer as well and more steady.

 _When you went away, thought I'd never be the same_

 _Would the nightmare ever end?_

 _If I could do it again I wouldn't change a thing 'cause it's made me who I am_

 _And now I'm shattering_

The music became upbeat again and Lily raised her voice.

 _Can you save me now?_

 _When the ground drops out I get lost up in the clouds_

 _Save me now_

 _You were my gravity_

 _Can you save me now?_

 _When the ground drops out I get lost up in the clouds_

 _Save me now_

 _You were my gravity_

 _Now my world is shattering_

 _Ooooh, now my world is shattering_

 _Ooooh, you were my gravity_

Before Lily sang the last line, the music cut off as Lily finished with the soft and beautiful voice that Alex loves so much.

Lily came down from the spot she was singing from, with the loud applause of everyone and smiled as Alex was waiting for her, smiling in return as he gave her a hug.

"That was even better than the first time I heard you sing." Alex said before he gave a beak to beak kiss, the two enjoying it as Lily felt her nervousness completely go away from Alex's affectionate act.

"Yeah I thought so too." Lily smiled as the two, along with everyone else, started dancing while music started playing again.

As they were dancing slowly to the beat, Lily felt her belly ache a little from the pain of the pregnancy, which Alex took notice of, becoming concerned for her.

"Are you sure you want to continue dancing? We can just go back to our hollow." Alex said, worried for his mate's state for he knew she had the cramps from time to time.

And before Lily could answer, Blu, dancing nearby with Jewel, disrupted their conversation.

"You remind me too much of myself big bro." Blu chuckled as he caught Jewel in his wings when she did a flying dance move up, Lily looking at her mate with a smile.

"I'm okay, just enjoy this for one night." Lily put her wing on Alex's back and pulled him in closer.

The two continued dancing together while Lisa and Tiago were enjoying some dancing as well.

"Do you think we might be together forever, like my brother, in the future?" Lisa asked Tiago, who smiled.

"I would hope so, no girl is as perfect as you are." Tiago replied, to which Lisa's cheeks went red.

"You know, for such a prankster, you are quite the flatter." Lisa giggled.

"Thanks." Tiago blushed as well.

Liz and Roberto were also enjoying the party as well as they held each other's wings. Liz didn't really do much dancing, so Roberto helped her out a lot, which was a pleasant experience for the both of them.

"Sorry I'm such a terrible dancer, I don't really do it." Liz apologized, Roberto smiling instead of a disappointed look.

"It's okay, it's a good thing you are learning right now." Roberto returned.

"Well, would you like a reward after the party for helping me?" Liz put a pointing feather on Roberto's chest.

"I would appreciate that." Roberto replied, while Liz put her head on his chest, Roberto putting a wing on her back.

Tomada was busy dancing with Sorrel meanwhile and since he was a falcon, he needed some additional space and well, for a predatory bird, he did have some skills in dancing. Bobbie didn't have someone to dance with, so she also danced with her father as well, switching places from time to time with her mother. However, for Tomada Junior, he just stood at the edge of the party, sighing as he looked down as his talons.

"Hey, what are you doing alone here?" A female chick's voice said.

Junior looked up to see Bia smiling at him. Junior's heart was racing as he thought Bia was an angel ever since he first saw her when he came to the tribe with his family. He just never had the courage to come up and even say hi to her and now here she was in front of him.

"Well, I'm not comfortable dancing by myself and I'm not sure if I am even that good." Junior replied, struggling a little to talk.

"That's okay, how about you dance with me." And Bia put a wing on Junior's wing and held it, making Junior blush and freeze up.

"Sure." Junior said slowly while Bia giggled from Junior's reaction.

And the two made their way to the party, Junior eventually getting the hang of it and enjoyed himself. Tomada and Sorrel saw the two and smiled, thinking that they have their daughter-in-law in mind already.

As the party continued, Alex and Lily were still dancing slowly and holding onto each other, when suddenly what looked like a spotlight shined on the two and the two lovebirds looked around to see everyone has given them some more space and everyone was staring at the two.

Alex looked to see Nico and Pedro making the spotlight, who gave him the thumbs up. Rafael, standing besides the two, shouted out…

"Don't just stand there, kiss her!" The toucan shouted.

Lily turned Alex's head with her wing and smiled as she spoke softly to her mate.

"I love you." Lily said.

"Love you too." Alex returned and pushed his beak against Lily's in a soft nuzzle before pulling it into a kiss while everyone cheered the couple.

And so the party continued on late into the night, all the couples, old and young, new and long lasting, and most important of all, reunited, were enjoying each other, making memories and sharing their love for each other. And for Alex and Lily, their life has barely even started, for pretty soon they would welcome two new, hybrid, chicks into the Amazon, making them a complete family in the future.

* * *

 **Well there we go guys! Everyone is back to a happy state and enjoying their lives now!**

 **And the song, that Lily sang so beautifully, is "Gravity", again by Against the Current!**

 **Oh and anyone got the Phineas and Ferb reference?**


	22. A Complete Family

**Hey guys!**

 **I actually forgot to mention… Me and Slyassassin25 are friends again! Don't believe me? Look at the review section on this!**

 **And I know some of you are thinking… "Will Alex ever finish this story!"**

 **I will! It's not going to be 100 chapters!**

 **Actually… This is the second to last chapter for this story!**

 **So lets get to it already!**

* * *

Chapter 22: A Complete Family

* * *

 **A couple of months later…**

Alex was flying as fast as he could back to his hollow where Lily was waiting impatiently for him, she had the carvings for brazil nuts and Alex took off for them , Alex hurrying up. Lily's pregnancy was in full effect, with huge carvings, constant mood swings, and horrible cramps, and it really worked Alex to the bone. However, he didn't complain, he understood Lily completely because he was there with Blu when Jewel was pregnant with Bia, Carla, and Tiago and he loved taking care of his mate, nothing made him happier. When Lily cried after she yelled at Alex from her mood swings, Alex just pulled her into a hug, every time, and said that it was okay.

Alex finally made it back to his hollow, Lily standing in front of him with wings crossed, wanting to know what took Alex so long.

"What took you so long, I'm starving!" Lily shouted, her mood swing in anger now.

"I'm sorry honey, I have no excuse, but I'm here now." And Alex cut up the nuts for Lily and she ate them very fast.

When Lily finished, she realized what she said and she started tearing up. Alex heard the soft crying and came from behind Lily to wrap his wings around her and made soothing sounds.

"Hey it's okay, I knew this would happen when I made you my mate." Alex comforted Lily.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." Lily cried.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine, I still love you." Alex replied as he gave a kiss on Lily's cheek.

Lily was just about to say something when her belly really started cramping up, this was by far the worst cramp she could feel, and it was not the normal kind of cramp, she could feel something moving in her belly, something that has been in there since her pregnancy started. The eggs.

Lily put a wing on her belly and and she fell down, in complete pain as more tears came out, tears of pain. Alex immediately came down to her, scared for his mate as he didn't know what was happening.

"Lily, what's wrong!?" Alex shouted as he looked her right in the face.

"Alex, I think it's time for them to come out." Lily managed to say, referring to the eggs.

"What!" Alex shouted out. "Stay here, I'lll be right back!" And Alex was about to go when Lily caught his wing with her wing.

"Don't go, stay here." Lily said through her clenched beak.

"Honey, I should get Jewel or Sorrel here, they know how to handle this." Alex turned to say to his mate.

"No, I don't want you to miss out on this moment, I can do this alone, I just need you to stay with me." Lily pleaded, Alex giving in.

"Okay, lay down." Alex told her and Lily did so.

Alex came to her side and let Lily hold his wing tightly with her's, she held it so tightly that Alex soon could not feel his wing anymore, like Lily squeezed all the blood in the spot she was holding out. However Alex didn't care, he just ignored the tightness and continued on encouraging Lily.

"Okay honey, just like we practiced, take nice, slow, deep breaths, and push." Alex softly told Lily.

"Okay." Lily replied and breathed in and out before using all her strength to get the eggs out, resulting in terrible pain.

Lily screamed out so loud that Alex felt like he would go deaf, but he put that thought aside and focused on Lily, who was still breathing and pushing.

"There we go honey, you're doing great." Alex kept on repeating. "Just look at me and keep doing it."

With great effort and patience, a popping sound was finally heard and both Alex and Lily looked down to see a white egg, both of them had smiles, but Lily's did not last long as she still had one more to go. She put her head back down to the ground and panted as the pain was still present.

"Great job honey! You're halfway done!" Alex said happily, Lily only looking at him with a defeated face.

"Alex, I can't do it." Lily gave out a tear.

"Yes you can! Come on, you're almost there!" Alex encouraged Lily more, holding her wing tightly.

Lily repeated the process again, but in even more pain. Her beak was shut so tightly together that it probably would have fallen off, her body was covered in sweat, and tears came out in puddles from her eyes as she breathed and pushed to get the last egg out. She did find comfort and happiness looking at Alex, who was smiling down at her and kept on encouraging her to keep going.

Finally with much pushing and encouragement, the last egg came out with a pop and Lily breathed a sigh of relief as she relaxed while Alex carefully scooped up the two eggs in his wings and came back to Lily.

"You did it honey, look." Alex showed the two perfect eggs of their chicks to Lily, who gave a weak smile, exhausted from being in labor.

"They are so beautiful." Lily said as she felt her eyes wanting to shut.

Alex put down the eggs in a nest he and Lily made for the eggs and came back to his mate, very proud of her.

"We are going to be parents very soon my love." Alex smiled and gave a kiss on Lily's beak.

"I can't wait, but I would really like to sleep now." Lily replied, sounding dead tired.

"Sure thing." And Alex picked up his mate gently and carried her to their nest while Lily felt Alex's warmth and closed her eyes, snoring quietly and peacefully.

Alex put down Lily in the nest and gave her a kiss on the cheek, then looking down at her sleeping body and sighed in happiness. He then walked back to the nest with the eggs, smiling at them and lowering his head next to them.

"I can't wait to see you little ones hatch." Alex said, after which he decided to join Lily and sleep as well, happy as can be and couldn't wait to tell his family and friends.

 **A couple more months later…**

Alex flew back into his hollow, carrying several fruits in his talons, seeing Lily doing her motherly duty, which was standing over the eggs to keep them warm. Lily, honestly, was bored, this being the one part, even more so then laying the eggs, that she hated most, standing still for many hours, careful not to break the fragile shells of the eggs. However she understood it was her role as a mother to do so.

"Hanging in there honey?" Alex teased his mate, while chuckling.

"Very funny Alex." Lily rolled her eyes as Alex gave her a kiss on the cheek as a reward for being such a good mother.

"You know I'm kidding right, you are such a good mother." Alex became serious.

"Thank you, I can't wait for them to hatch." Lily replied as she looked down at the two eggs standing under her legs.

And then it happened… One of the eggs started moving slightly and both Alex and Lily had faces full of awe at the sight.

"I got to get everyone to come here!" Alex shouted out and turned around, only to stop…

As if by fate, Blu, Jewel, Bia, Carla, Tiago, Lisa, Liz, Roberto, Tomada, Sorrel, Tomada Junior, and Bobbie were standing just outside. They were going to all check on the two and they just stood in surprise and a bit shocked, when they heard Alex shouted out for them.

"Is it happening big bro?" Blu asked.

"Yes Blu!" Alex shouted back in happiness, shaking as he felt hyper.

"Okay, calm down little bro." Liz said and Alex got back to reality. "Well get back in there! Before the egg hatches!"

"Oh right!" And Alex hurried back in the hollow.

Lily had stepped out of the nest with the eggs and was close to tears while softly talking to the eggs.

"Come on, you can do it my child." Lily whispered as Alex came besides her and put a wing over her, the two watching the egg moving more and more.

Everyone else looked in from the hollow entrance, not saying anything and even holding their breath as they waited for the chick inside to bust its way out of the white prison it was trapped in. After some minutes, a crack was finally spotted and it was opened bigger and bigger until a small black beak was seen, cutting open the egg shell. Soon enough, the chick finally managed to pop out the top shell, but was stuck in the egg still.

Alex came froward and helped the chick come out and set it down gently in the nest, the chick making chirping sounds while Alex smiled. The chick mostly had its father's red feathers, with the yellow and blue on the wing tips, however it had its mother's blue tail feathers and facial features. The chick looked like a girl.

"What should we name her?" Lily asked.

"I was thinking, Cadence, would be a nice name for a girl." Alex suggested.

"Cadence?" Lily thought about it. "Sounds very nice, I like it."

And then the second egg started moving like the first one, the same thing happening as the chick broke open the egg shell, with Lily taking the chick out this time and settling it down next to its sister. The chick had mostly its mother's blue feathers, but its tail feathers were red like its father's as well as the similar facial features, it looked like a boy.

"What do you want to name him Lily?" Alex asked, thinking it was fair that Lily should name the other chick.

"How about Eddie?" Lily thought.

"Like after Eduardo?" Alex questioned.

"Sure, why not?" Lily shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, that's fine." Alex smiled.

The two chicks held up their tiny wings, signaling that they were cold and wanted warmth. Alex picked up Cadence while Lily picked up Eddie.

"Guys, say hi to Cadence and Eddie." Alex said as he and Lily walked to the hollow entrance and presented their two chicks.

"They look beautiful big brother." Blu said.

"Yeah, congrats to you two for becoming parents." Jewel added as she stroked Eddie's head.

"How I wish I had my little flock right now." Roberto sighed and looked at Liz.

"Soon Rob, soon." Liz giggled at her boyfriend, while Roberto sighed sadly, Liz comforting him.

"Really reminds me of when we had Junior and Bobbie." Tomada said happily while wrapping his huge wing around Sorrel.

"Yeah, you were such a scary cat when I laid the eggs down." Sorrel chuckled while Tomada's cheek went red at the memory.

The birds all spent the rest of the day together, in Alex and Lily's hollow, Cadence and Eddie getting to meet all their uncles and aunts, as well as their older cousins and getting used to all the new faces. And when night fell, all the guests went back home, congratulating Alex and Lily one last time before leaving on their now complete family. And as soon as everyone left, the family went inside to sleep for the night.

Alex and Lily picked up Cadence and Eddie, who were comfortable in their parents' wings and were sleeping soundly to the smiles of the lovebirds. The two adults settled their chicks down in the nest before joining them and laying down next to the sleeping little bodies and wrapping their wings around them to keep them warm.

"Goodnight my chicks, mommy and daddy love you." Alex softly said before placing a kiss on top of each of their heads. "And goodnight to you too, my love." Alex turned to Lily and nuzzled her beak with her's.

"Goodnight Alex." Lily replied. "And my chicks." Lily smiling down at them.

And with that the family all closed their eyes and enjoyed the peaceful night.

And so Alex and Lily finally have their own chicks to love and take care of, both of them could not be much more happier, for they had each other and their chicks, and they would all love each other as a family forever.

* * *

 **Well, Cadence and Eddie have finally been born and me and Lily could not be happier!**

 **(Starts tearing up at the thought of the two chicks)**


	23. Story Done

**Okay guys, we have finally reached the last chapter for this story!**

 **And this story is one that I have been actually really looking froward to and seeing the result… I could have done a bit better, but I think it turned out alright in the end.**

 **But thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed this story, I hope you enjoy the end!**

* * *

Chapter 23: Story Done

* * *

"And that, my chicks, is how we got you." Alex finished the very long story to Cadence and Eddie.

"Wow, that was great dad, I enjoyed it." Cadence said, yawning at the same time as tiredness came over her.

"I can see that you did sweetie." Alex chuckled. "Told you that you should go to bed."

"What, no, I'm not tired." Cadence replied, trying to keep her eyes opened. "Right Eddie, you're not tired?"

Eddie was fast asleep in Lily's wings, snoring loudly as he was comfortable in his mother's wings. Cadence knew that she was not getting out of it and sighed in defeat.

"Thanks a lot brother." Cadence crossed her wings, Eddie obviously didn't hear her.

"Well, it's way past your bedtime anyway sweetie." Alex said as he picked her up.

Alex and Lily carried their tired chicks to their rooms and laid them down in their nests, making them comfortable.

"Goodnight sweetie, sweet dreams." Alex said softly to Cadence and then giving her a goodnight kiss.

"Same to you daddy, love you." Cadence replied in her sweet voice.

"Love you too sweetie." Alex smiled back and went out of his daughter's room.

Alex telling the story to his chicks brought back so many terrible, but also happy memories and he silently walked to the hollow entrance, staring out into the night, deep in thought. Lily was currently waiting for Alex in their nest, wanting to cuddle and share some kisses before they slept in each other's wings. She started to wonder where he was and walked out of their room to see Alex just staring out into the Amazon rainforest.

"Hey, what's wrong honey?" Lily asked as she wrapped her wings around Alex from behind and brought her head to look at him.

Alex looked down at Lily with a smile and turned his body to look at her completely. He thought for a few seconds whether or not to say what he felt, but he knew that's what mates are supposed to do.

"Well, I was just thinking about the past, so much has changed since I first met you , all the happy and sad times we shared together and us being a complete family now. Sometimes I wonder what would happen if things were different, would we still be happy together? Would we have our two, beautiful chicks?" Alex told Lily, keeping his head down.

Lily felt touched as she always does with his words and knew the one thing that she could do to make Alex feel better and that was to kiss him to shake his thoughts free for at least a minute. Lily came froward and placed a loving kiss on Alex's beak and Alex was a bit surprised at first, but accepted it and kissed back. When the kiss ended, which lasted for a few minutes, Alex was back to normal.

"Thank you my love." Alex smiled as he gave a hug to Lily.

"That's what mates do." Lily replied as she hugged back. "Now come on, I can't have my mate leave me alone to sleep tonight."

"As you wish my lady." Alex bowed, like a knight and with lightning speed, he picked up Lily in his wings and carried her to the nest.

"That's my strong lovebird." Lily giggled as she enjoyed being carried by Alex.

"Knew you would love it." Alex returned as he came to their nest and gently laid Lily down, after which he came in himself.

Before the two closed their eyes for the night, they turned their bodies sideways to look at each other and wrapped their wings around each other's bodies, cuddling and making each other warm.

"I love you, my sweet, beautiful mate." Alex said as he nuzzled his beak on Lily's beak.

"And I love you too, my handsome, nervous mate." Lily giggled and rubbed her beak on Alex's beak.

And with that, the two closed their eyes, still in the loving comfort of each other as they slept. For the past was the past, now it was only the future for the two, as they had two beautiful chicks to love and take care of as well as each other. And they would love each other forever as they grew older and older, nothing could separate this firm pair of lovebirds.

The End.

* * *

 **Well there we go guys!**

 **Again, I hope you enjoyed the story!**

 **But…**

 **This is not the end that we will see of this new family, no, for we will soon see what follows…**


End file.
